New Day
by trackguy22
Summary: Bonnie and Stefan have always intrigued me so I decided to write some drabbles about them. Stefan/Bonnie
1. New Day

Stefan isn't sure how it happened. One minute he was sitting on Bonnie's couch going over a spell and the next he's shirtless; his pants are around his ankles and Bonnie is on his lap riding him naked. His hands are griping her hips.

Bonnie shifts and her pussy squeezes his cock. The only sounds that can be heard are his grunts and her moans. Shortly after they climax, Bonnie leans down and kisses him softly. After that he is no longer wondering how it happened. Now Stefan's only thought is how he can get it to happen again.


	2. Convince Her

Bonnie manages to avoid him for two days after that. He finally catches up with her and he finds out she's been avoiding him because of Elena. He asks her for the chance to convince her that he only wants her and that they would be good together.

Later on Bonnie is spread out on his bed with his head between her legs. She grips his hair roughly when he sucks on her clit and Stefan can't help the pride that his going through him. He's the one making her moan loudly; has her head thrashing back and forth.

The taste of her is addicting and as a result he opens his mouth wider to get more of her nectar.

He can feel her walls tighten and he knows she's near climax. She comes into his mouth and he greedily drinks her release down. Stefan continues to lick her and he manages to work her into a second release.

Once she comes down from the second high he sits up and looks at her. Bonnie's skin is flushed and her eyes her sparkling and he smiles knowing that he has finally convinced her to take a chance.


	3. Sleep Tight

Stefan doesn't know what is, but every time he makes love to Bonnie it seems to get even better. They have made love several times today already (on the sofa, the staircase, in the shower, and finally the bed), but it feels so good that he still wants more of her.

He tightens one arm around her while the other moves down to the small of her back. He begins to caress her there and Bonnie sleepily nuzzles her face into his chest. He smiles and shifts to move his erection away from her body so he doesn't wake her. They have all day tomorrow to make love.


	4. Party Time

Stefan is thrusting inside of Bonnie; her legs are wrapped around him and he has her pressed against the wall of the closet. There is a party going on outside which means they can't be as loud as they normally are.

If possible this makes the tryst between them even hotter. Stefan muffles her moans with his kisses and they begin thrust against each other more frantically until they climax simultaneously.

Stefan slides out of Bonnie and she unwraps her legs from around his waist. He softly places her on the ground and they kiss hotly for a few seconds before they both scramble to adjust their clothing. As he buttons up his pants he takes a glance at Bonnie and sees that she is carefully sliding her underwear back on. It seems as though Bonnie is still having aftershocks.

He smiles; the pride making his chest puff out a bit. Bonnie notices and playfully rolls her eyes at him. They continue to stare at each other intensely for a few seconds until she breaks away and regretfully suggests that they get back to the party.

Stefan takes Bonnie's hand and he reluctantly lets her drag him out of the closet and back to the party. Despite the disappointment of no longer having Bonnie to himself, he feels very content and relaxed. He smiles realizing that he felt very different an hour ago…

_He came to this party Damon and Elena decided to throw expecting to be bored of his mind and he was right. Normally he would have taken Bonnie with him, but considering her relationship with Damon and Elena to an extent he knew she wouldn't want to go. Other than Bonnie, Caroline he's the only other person he really spends time with these days, but she's busy with other party-goers._

_ If's he's honest he really didn't want to attend himself and would rather be spending time with his girlfriend, but Stefan knew if he didn't come, something bad would most likely happen. Of course something bad could happen with him there, but if he's there already he could possibly prevent something from happening before it even starts._

_Stefan misses Bonnie and begins brooding silently when the object his thoughts walks in looking gorgeous. She goes over to greet Caroline. He mindlessly walks over to her; the need to breath her in overwhelming him. _

_Caroline spots him first and points him out to Bonnie just before he reaches the two women. Bonnie greets him with small peck to his lips and before she can get anything else out he pulls her away from an amused Caroline._

_He walks with her until they reach an empty hallway and he realizes his mood has already picked up some. _

_While he's happy to see Bonnie, he wonders why she showed up knowing her dislike for Damon. She says that she missed him and she also admits was afraid something bad might happen. Stefan is glad that they are basically on the same page and with that kisses her firmly._

_The kiss grows more passionate and Stefan's hands move from around her waist to grip her ass. He squeezes her globes laughing when Bonnie pulls away from his lips and scolds him by saying his name softly. He leans in and whispers in her ear suggesting they find somewhere to be alone._

_He looks around and notices the closet door at the end the hall and quickly pulls Bonnie in there before anyone notices…_

As Stefan's thoughts return to the present he realizes that Bonnie has dragged him over to the dance floor. Dancing has never been his favorite thing, but he will happily dance with Bonnie if it makes her half as happy she makes him.


	5. Reveal

**A/N - This drabble is a little different from the others as its told from the point of view of several different characters. It will focus on the reactions to Bonnie and Stefan's new relationship.**

* * *

Stefan and Bonnie kept their new relationship between them. It's not they have been hiding it. In fact, they have been seen out together all over Mystic Falls, but for some reason none of their friends or acquaintances are actually aware of the change in their relationship. It only makes sense that they find out through accidental circumstances.

* * *

_**Caroline**_

Caroline comes over to see how Bonnie is doing. She feels that with all the drama that has been going on with Tyler and Klaus, she hasn't been a very good friend to Bonnie. She wants to make it up to her and believes that spending the day with her today a would be start. Caroline can hear movement and knows that Bonnie is awake so she calls out to her.

Bonnie comes out of her room wearing a robe with slightly damp hair, having clearly just finished taken a shower. She looks at Caroline in surprise and says "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how my best friend was doing." Caroline smiles.

Bonnie smiles back and Caroline notices that there is something different about Bonnie. Her skin is glowing, her eyes have a spark that Caroline hasn't seen in while. She also seems more relaxed and a lot happier. Caroline is about to say something else when the bedroom door opens and she hears a familiar voice.

"Bonnie! Where'd you go?" Stefan makes his presence known and Caroline sees that he's completely naked with the exception of the towel that is wrapped around his waist. His chest is still slightly wet from the shower.

"You two are together? When? How? Oh my God. Wow." Caroline says in happy surprise.

Stefan smiles and looks at Bonnie for confirmation before they both begin telling her how they got together.

She takes a look at Stefan and notices that like Bonnie, he seems a lot happier and relaxed than he did the last time she saw him. Granted the last time she really saw him was when they were trapped in the library with Elena by Rebekah. Elena had just told him she wasn't in love with him anymore and that she was in love with Damon. After that he isolated himself from everyone and only came around when the day needed to be saved. She assumed that he was still dealing with the loss of Elena, but obviously he had been spending his time with Bonnie.

Caroline breaks out of her thoughts, smiling when she notices that Stefan has moved closer to Bonnie and is currently playing the sleeve of Bonnie's robe. "Wow you two are so cute together."

They both smile at Caroline their gazes eventually landing on each other. Caroline takes that as a cue to leave, but Bonnie stops her before she can even move.

"We should spend the day together like you suggested. I'm sure Stefan won't mind. Will you?" Bonnie smiles sweetly at him.

He mock pouts at her, but relents before going to get dressed. He comes out soon after fully dressed. He gives Bonnie a long kiss goodbye and waves at Caroline before leaving.

Bonnie watches him leave and turns to Caroline asking. "So what do you want to do today?"

Caroline loops her arm through Bonnie's and smiles playfully smiles at her. "Well first you should get dressed, then we can go shopping and you can tell me all about Stefan's stamina among other things."

Bonnie blushes slightly and heads to her room to get dressed; Caroline laughing behind her.

* * *

**_Jeremy_**

Jeremy hasn't seen much of Bonnie lately No since she helped him get over his urge to kill Elena. Today everyone has teamed up because of a magical threat. They were successful in stopping it, but there were still some repercussions. They had to tap into dark magic once again and Professor Shane ended up losing his life. This time Bonnie wasn't the one that harnessed the dark magic, but he knows that Bonnie will be reminded of the situation with Shelia and her guilt over it will likely come rushing back.

He sees Bonnie outside with Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, Elena, and Damon. They are all finishing up outside before they head out. Jeremy opted to stay inside because he didn't know if he could handle being around so many vampires.

He sees Elena and Damon go off together and he isn't all that surprised. He loves his sister, but she can be a bit self-absorbed at times. Jeremy notices that Caroline has stopped to talk to Bonnie, but since she is still trying to help Tyler she can only stay very briefly. Caroline eventually does leave, but not before promising to call Bonnie later.

After that Bonnie is left alone with Stefan who is packing up the rest of the supplies. He goes to put them away and it is then that Bonnie begins to cry softly and Jeremy begins to rush outside to comfort her when he sees Stefan rushing back.

Stefan wraps his arms around Bonnie and hugs her tightly her head resting against his chest. He kisses her forehead and he begins to rub her back. They stand there for several moments embracing the only thing that can be heard are Stefan's soothing words to Bonnie. They continue hugging until Bonnie pulls back slightly to look up at Stefan.

"Thank you for being here" She says softly, her voice clearly affected by her earlier tears.

"You're welcome. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now." Stefan replies before kissing her quickly on the lips. He breaks the kiss and hugs her again before pulling away completely.

Jeremy hears Stefan ask Bonnie if she wants him to take her home. She shakes her head and no and asks if they could go for ride on his motorcycle instead. He smiles softly at her and says "sure" they both walk over to his bike and hop on. Bonnie rests her head on his shoulder and she wraps her arms around his waist. Stefan starts the engine and they drive off. Jeremy continues to watches them until he can no longer see them.

He's surprised about this development, but also thinks it makes sense in way. They both have been isolating themselves from the group so the two of bonding is almost inevitable.

* * *

_**Elena**_

Elena shows up at Bonnie's to ask her for help with a spell that she and Damon need. She doesn't knock, having gotten used to just popping in whenever she wants. Not that she has made an effort to see Bonnie as much since becoming a vampire and beginning a relationship with Damon.

She hears a giggle from the kitchen and heads that way assuming Bonnie is on the phone. When she gets to the kitchen she is unprepared for what she sees…

Bonnie is draped over the counter, her hands clenching the edges. Her eyes are closed in ecstasy. Stefan is behind her; his hands gripping her hips moving them in sync with his frenzied thrusts. His eyes are also closed and she hears Stefan's soft growls.

Elena stands silently in the doorway, her shock making her go completely immobile.

Stefan continues to thrust wildly into Bonnie whose grip on the counter becomes even tighter.

Elena doesn't know how long she stands there, but finally after what seems like hours, Bonnie climaxes with a moan and her grip loosens on the counter. Stefan comes with a loud roar soon after and Elena can't stop herself from looking at his face. His eyes are still closed, but she can't deny the obvious bliss that is present on his face.

She watches as Stefan slightly rests his body on Bonnie's and nuzzles Bonnie's back before softly placing several kisses to Bonnie's body. He kisses the middle of her back, moving up to her shoulder blades, finally landing on her neck. He lingers there for a few seconds before he chuckles softly.

With that, Elena's shock finally wears off and she runs out the house unseen by Bonnie or Stefan, but not before she hears Stefan say "I love you."

She knows she should be happy that Stefan has moved on, but a big part of her always figured that he would always be waiting if she wanted him back. Seeing him with Bonnie has made it clear that he won't be waiting anymore.

**_Damon_**

Damon is heading over to the place Stefan has opted to move to after everything went down between with Elena. He hasn't seen his brother much since and to be honest he hasn't cared much due to being so happy basking in his new relationship.

Elena came back without the spell they needed. She told him Bonnie was busy and assumes the witch refused because he was involved. It's been a few days since then and he needs the spell now more than ever so he's going to see Stefan. He knows that going to see her directly wouldn't work because she can't stand him. Instead he decides to enlist Stefan's help, knowing Bonnie has always been more receptive to Stefan.

He knows Stefan isn't happy with him especially now that he's in relationship with Elena, but figures that he can still use Stefan's feelings for Elena to get him to convince Bonnie to help.

When Damon drives up to the house he sees Stefan's bike the driveway and knows he is there. He gets out of his car and walks toward the house. The door is slightly ajar and he can hear the obvious sounds of kissing. He assumes Stefan is hooking up with some random girl and starts to push the door open. Damon takes a glance inside the house is surprised when he realizes that the random girl is actually Bonnie Bennett.

Stefan has Bonnie pinned against the wall his hands cupping her face; kissing her passionately. Bonnie is responding just as passionately. She breaks the kiss in order to breathe and Stefan begins sucking on her neck; his hands moving around her hips.

Bonnie moans and Stefan moves from her to kiss her jaw eventually landing on her lips once more. Stefan lifts Bonnie in the air; her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. Stefan begins to carry Bonnie across the room presumably to find a bed when he suddenly stops. He places her on small table knocking over the lamp was sitting on top of it. They continue to kiss madly, tongues tangling until Bonnie breaks the kiss.

She grabs the hem of Stefan's shirt lifting it up; Stefan helping her by raising his arms in the air. Once he's shirtless, Bonnie begins to kiss his torso stopping to lick his nipples. It is then that Damon makes his presence known by loudly clearing his throat.

The two jump apart and Stefan steps in front of Bonnie protectively. Damon rolls his eyes and addresses his brother and the witch. "The former ripper and the witch, a very interesting development."

"What do you want Damon?" Stefan scowls angrily. He is still standing in front of Bonnie, but not quite as defensively as before.

Damon mentions the spell and finds out that Elena never talked to Bonnie about the spell. Considering the embarrassed blush on Bonnie's face and the awareness on Stefan's, he can only assume Elena saw them fucking. He doesn't know why she wouldn't tell him that, but that is something to think about later.

When he tries to use Elena to get the spell done, Stefan scoffs and tells him to ask Bonnie directly if he wants her help. To say he was shocked by Stefan's response would be an understatement.

Later on when he has the spell and is driving away he wonders just how things have changed.


	6. Addiction

Stefan looks around the living room taking in every detail. He sees Elena and Damon huddled in a corner together and he sees Jeremy and Matt talking with Tyler. Finally he comes across Bonnie talking with Caroline and he is unable to turn away from her. She's dressed very casually, but she still makes a breathtaking picture.

He continues to stare and he comes to the conclusion that he is addicted to Bonnie. Anytime he's in the room as the beautiful witch, his groin gets heavier and he is unable to stop the fantasies that run through his mind…

* * *

_Whenever they are at the Mystic Grill playing pool, he imagines screwing her right on the table. He thinks about how his cock would feel deep inside of her and the way her walls would clench around him. This fantasy typically ends with Stefan getting so worked up that he usually winds up fucking her frantically in the bathroom or outside behind the building._

_Sometimes when they are eating together he thinks about knocking the food on the floor, laying her across whatever table they are sitting at (public or otherwise)ripping off her underwear off and sticking his face between her legs. He imagines French kissing her mound and sucking on her clit until she comes in his mouth. He thinks about the way she would taste and he almost always ends up licking his lips in anticipation. In this case he is usually able to control himself and they leave the table with everything intact. The only exception to this is when they are in the privacy in their own homes. Then he gladly knocks off the food and proceeds to make his fantasy come to life._

_When they end up at the library, he imagines her underneath the table; her lips are wrapped around his shaft sucking him into oblivion. When he finally climaxes, his legs are wobbly and he feels week. In the end he usually manages to calm himself down with the knowledge that later the real thing will be even better and they won't have the risk of being caught._

* * *

Right now he's watching Bonnie look recite a spell from her _grimoire; her eyes set in concentration. She's clearly in her element and the power running through her is pulsating in the air. He loves seeing her this way and the only thing that is stopping him from taking her is the fact that there are others in the room. She finishes reciting the spell and their eyes meet. Her eyes reflect everything he is feeling and it is at that moment that realizes she's just as addicted as he is._


	7. Interruptions

**Saturday Night**

Stefan has come to the conclusion that the universe hates him. He looks down at his crotch and tries hard to relieve some of the heaviness. The last week, every time he has attempted to spend time with Bonnie, it always ended up getting interrupted in one way or another. This time his alone time was cut short because of magic issues. He sighs because he's beginning to feel like a virgin again and that is unacceptable when he has a gorgeous girlfriend that wants him just as badly as he wants her.

* * *

**Monday Morning**

He's pounding Bonnie into the mattress, making the headboard bang against the wall and the bed springs squeak. Bonnie's hands are clawing his back leaving light scratch marks all over. He shoves his tongue into her mouth; causing them both to moan in pleasure.

Her walls begin to grip his cock even harder and Stefan thinks they are on their way to having the best morning sex he's ever had when the door loudly swings open.

He's up looks toward the doorway and spies Damon watching them amused. Part of him would love to continue making love to Bonnie because Damon is the last person he would let interrupt him during sex. Frankly, the only thing that is stopping him is the fact that Bonnie definitely would not be okay with that type of exhibitionism. With that he gently slides himself out of her; swiftly rolling over to his side of the bed.

He quickly steps out of the bed, but not before, modestly covering Bonnie with the sheet. Once he's out of the bed he walks over to Damon, not caring one bit that he is still completely naked.

"What the hell are you doing here? Get the fuck out." He growls angrily.

Damon ignores Stefan's state of undress and arrogantly demands their assistance in finding the vampire cure. Without waiting for an answer he leaves, but not before grinning smugly at Stefan.

Once Damon's gone, Stefan closes the door and looks back at Bonnie who is still clutching the sheet to her chest. She's clearly angry and he knows they won't be finishing where they left off at the moment.

They decide to help Damon with the cure, but only because it would be a good thing for a lot people. They begin to get dressed; their bodies tense with unrelieved desire. The only thing that is comforts him is the thought that the sooner they get done helping Damon, the sooner they will be back in bed.

* * *

**Tuesday Afternoon**

The next afternoon he and Bonnie are cuddled together in at in a corner of the Mystic Grill. They are waiting for the others to continue show up so they can continue their search.

Unsurprisingly something went wrong the night before and they wound up not getting home until very late. Instead of the night full of sex like Stefan had planned on, they ended up falling asleep together on the sofa, both too tired to do anything other than sleep.

He's not too upset though because right now Bonnie's sucking on his neck and it feels so damn good, he can forget for a moment that yesterday even happened.

Bonnie's sucking eventually turns into nipping and when she eventually bites him, he snaps. He pulls her away from his neck and begins to kisses her ardently. He's ready to shove his pants down and pull Bonnie onto his lap deep when he hears a throat clear..

They both pull away quickly and when they look up they see a giggling Caroline staring back at them.

"Not that you two aren't hot together," She says as she sits down across from them. "but I figured I should remind you that other people can see you before you go at it right in the front of everyone." The big grin she's sporting helps take some of sting away from her words

Stefan blinks as if he were coming out of a trance and it is then that he remembers that they are still in public; getting thrown out would not be a good idea. The door opens and he sees the others walk in and the all pile in to sit with them. Stefan casually wraps his arm around Bonnie pulling her closer to him. She lays her head against his chest and he takes the opportunity to press a kiss to her forehead.

Despite the tension in his groin, he still feels contentment with Bonnie his arms.

* * *

**Saturday Night**

The rest of the week ended up being similar to Monday and Tuesday with the two of them once again getting interrupted. Sometimes they were interrupted by people they knew and other times they were interrupted by complete strangers. Either way, a week of interruptions has resulted in a irritable Bonnie and on edge Stefan.

He was hoping that tonight he would end to the drought, but Bonnie was called to help with a containment spell. He offered to take her, but she declined knowing how on edge he's been lately. So now he's home waiting for her to come back.

He's brought out of his thoughts when he hears the door open and Bonnie walks in. She barely manages to shut the door before he has his hands on her and his tongue in her mouth. She responds just as passionately and they quickly begin shredding their clothes stopping to place sizzling kisses. Their clothes begin to leave a trail, only ending once they are both naked.

Stefan picks Bonnie up intending to make it to the bed room, but when Bonnie makes a whimpering sound, the sound goes straight to his cock. He decides to hell with it and slides deep inside her. Stefan continues to walk with her, every movement pushing him deeper in her womb.

They land in a heap in an armchair and Bonnie begins grinding in lap sensually. He moves her hips up in down feeling the wetness increase around his cock with her little slide. His lips move from her mouth, to her neck, and finally landing on her collarbone. When kisses her breasts, she tightens around him and next thing he knows they land in a heap on the floor. He's of her and they are of course still joined at the groin.

He uses the new position to thrust even harder into her. Soon after, Bonnie climaxes with a moan her juices coating his cock. He continues to thrust through her aftershocks and she manages a second climax when Stefan finally comes inside of her.

Afterwards the lay cuddled together, sated after a nearly a week without making love. She is tracing patterns on his chest where she rests her head while he does same on with back.

He would like to say that he's surprised that they didn't even make it to the bed, but he's really not. With those thoughts, he stands up; Bonnie in arms and carries her to the bedroom. They have all night to catch up and Stefan wants that to be in his bed. For now of course.


	8. Darkness

**A/N-This drabble is darker than the others. Based on the last few episodes, I'm thinking that Bonnie will be going in darker place and I thought that mixing her with Ripper Stefan would be kind of interesting. In this drabble, I actually twisted canon around quite a bit. Shelia dies and Abby is turned into a vampire ( she leaves just like she did on the show) at the same time which causes Bonnie to go dark. Stefan is kind of in the same mindset he currently on the show (he's kind of angry and detached), but mixed with some aspects of his ripper personality (he has a lot of Bloodlust; though there is a twist to that).**

* * *

Ever since he's become Ripper Stefan, he hasn't felt any passion for anything or anyone, except Bonnie. For some reason she's the only one that can get a real reaction from him; whether it's getting his cock to stay hard or even drinking blood. Maybe it's because they are both in a "dark place" (as they've been told by the others), or it could be that neither of them gives a fuck anymore. Either way, before Bonnie he was bored and unsatisfied and going through the motions. Bonnie is excitement (sexual and mentally), passion, and fun all in one. They've been together for months now and he will happily admit that he is no longer bored or unsatisfied. Interestingly enough, their partnership was an unintentional one…

_Bonnie left Mystic falls after her Shelia died and Abby was turned into a vampire, extremely angry and she hadn't been around for months. It was during this time that Stefan turned ripper and while he initially agreed to find a way to get back to normal, that all changed once he found out that Damon and Elena were sneaking around together. He felt there was no point in going back the white knight stage when the people that wanted it the most were unworthy of it. No need to go back to having to worry about doing the right thing when he can have more pleasure doing whatever it wanted. After that, he did just that and the last few months were spent scaring the hell out of the others._

_On one particular night, Stefan had just finished feeding and was on his way to get more blood and find someone to fuck, but he decided to go back and change his clothes in his motel room before hand. On his way there he accidentally bumped into Bonnie who had also been staying in the same motel. He hadn't seen the witch for months and assumed she came back because Elena asked her, but when she began to use dark magic on him, he quickly realized that that was not the case. Apparently Bonnie had returned to get revenge on those involved in Abby & Shelia's deaths in her eyes, and he had been the first one on the revenge list that she came across._

_The magic was painful and but he was able to break through it. He grabbed her intending to feed on her, but her magic becomes even stronger and they end up locking eyes in a stand still. They lock eyes and the murder that was reflected in their eyes suddenly changed. The next thing either of them knew Bonnie was pressed against the brick of the motel; his tongue was in her mouth and his cock deep inside of her pussy. They ended up spending the night in his room and the next morning they began taking about and came an agreement about teaming up to screw with Damon. They also came to an agreement that they would make the sexual relationship they started the night before a regular thing and it had been ever since…_

Bonnie releases his cock with a pop and neither is surprised that he's clearly still hard. Despite the fact that they have both come 3 times already, they know that sex between them tends to last a while.

Before Bonnie even has a chance to move, Stefan lifts her up and slams her down on his cock; pushing into her deeply. He kisses her roughly for several moments; pulling away only to start kissing her neck. He continues sucking and licking until the scent of her blood causes his fangs to protrude. Stefan quickly bites her neck; his fangs sliding into her soft skin and he starts to drink from Bonnie greedily.

The taste of Bonnie's blood causes Stefan's cock to get even harder and he begins thrusting faster, while Bonnie's walls clench tightly around him. She moans in ecstasy and Stefan pulls his mouth away, a blood-filled grin showing up on his face. Ever since their first night together he has been unable to drink from anyone other than Bonnie for some reason. He is unsure whether it was something Bonnie did or if it's just the connection they have, but she's the only one he can drink from without getting sick. As a result Bonnie ended up looking for a spell that made it possible for him to feed without causing harm to her.

Bonnie's breath hitches and he is unsurprised when she suddenly reaches climax; her juices flooding his cock. Still hard, Stefan lifts Bonnie off his lap, turns her and thrusts into her from behind balls deep. His chest is pressed against her back and his hands are wrapped around her breasts squeezing them softly. He nuzzles his face to her neck his mouth drawn to the bite mark there. He inhales the mixture of his own scent combined with hers and licks at the mark.

It is then that he feels the magic pulsating from Bonnie. The pleasure increases causing him to growl loudly and his thrusts to become more frantic. He can feel his balls slap against her ass. Bonnie hands clutch at the bedspread and her body is getting closer to climax. Stefan thrusts a few more times before bringing them both to completion simultaneously.

They collapse in a heap on the bed, sweaty and stated with twin grins on their faces. Stefan rolls onto his back taking Bonnie with him; still sheathed inside of her. He kisses her passionately and they lay in silence until they both fall asleep.


	9. Moving Closer

The bright early morning hues from the sun cause Stefan to stir out of sleep. He opens his eyes and his mind immediately goes back to the night before. He remembers how he and Bonnie spent the night making love before falling back on the bed, exhausted and sated. They fell asleep separately, but now upon waking Stefan notices that they managed to find each other at some point during the night. Bonnie's back is spooned against his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist

He takes a glance her face and realizes that she is still asleep and decides on waking her. His hands begin to softly stroke the skin on her flat stomach, rubbing consistently at the spot above her belly button as it is one of Bonnie's favorite spots. When she doesn't wake up, he slowly moves up her body stopping once he lands on her breasts, caressing them tenderly. He moves his head to the crook of her neck and begins kissing her there.

The sensation from Stefan's ministrations causes her to stir and she when she wakes up she arches her back and her ass automatically presses back into his groin. They both jolt slightly when they a feel simultaneous spark of pleasure with Bonnie's inadvertent movement.

All Stefan can think is that waking up with Bonnie is one of his favorite things to do. It's not even about sex, though that is amazing. He loves how happy he feels when he wakes up and realizes that Bonnie is in his arms. Sometimes when he wakes it is like was today, others he's spooned in her arms and her face is nuzzled in his back, but his favorite has to be when she's in the circle of his arms, when her head rests against his chest and his hands are splayed on her back. He loves it because he can always feel the warmth of her breath on his chest and smell the sweet scent of her hair.

He hates the days that is unable to sleep over because she's not in his arms when he wakes up and he never sleeps quite as well. He also loves that she seems to feel safe and protected with him, that she trusts him enough to let her guard down.

Stefan continues to kiss her neck softly for a few more moments before pulling away. Bonnie shifts and turns around in arms so they are facing each other, his arms wrapping around her waist. She looks up at him and smiles, her hand stroking his cheek.

He smiles back at her and stares into her green eyes. "Hi." He utters softly.

"Hi." She responds back in kind and if possible the smile on her face gets even wider. There is just something about him using that one word that always gets to her.

Stefan continues to stare intensely at her until Bonnie finally asks him why he's staring at her. He presses a hard and brief kiss to her lips before answering.

"I want you to move in with me." He blurts out. He wasn't intending to just blurt it out that way, but he is unable to take it back since he has been thinking about it for a while now.

Bonnie seems some shocked and he confirms this with her next words. "Where is this coming from Stefan?"

Stefan isn't surprised by reaction and knows that being completely honest will be the best way to convince her. "I love you and this last year has been so great, but I want more. I miss you whenever you're not here and nothing about this place feels right until you come back. Plus you're here most of time and half your stuff is already here. Why not make it official. So what do you say?" He finishes his plea and waits anxiously for her answer.

She stares at him a few seconds before quickly saying "Okay."

"Okay?" He asks with slight cautiousness. Part of him was expecting her to say she needed time to think, so he the quick answer is somewhat surprising to him.

Bonnie smiles, "Yes, I will move in with you. I hate when I have to leave you and I love you so much….

Before she can finish Stefan pulls her into adoring kiss which she returns eagerly. His tongue swirls around in her mouth and she moans softly. Their mouths continue to move in frenzied passion until Bonnie pulls away to breathe. Stefan smiles, kisses her cheek and rub his nose against hers

Bonnie's hands rub his hard chest and he can feel his groin tighten and grow heavier.

"So Miss Bennett I'm thinking we should celebrate." He says flirtatiously pulling her even closer against him.

She laughs somewhat at the slightly goofy look on his face. "I'm thinking you're right Mr. Salvatore." With that her hands move up to his face and she pulls him into another kiss.

Stefan kisses her back and his own hands move slowly down her body. They move from her waist, to her hips, down to her ass which he squeezes slightly, finally landing on her thighs. He pulls them apart and swiftly slides himself deep inside her. He rolls them over so he is on top and begins thrusting gently inside of her.

They make love happily throughout knowing this is only the beginning of things to come.


	10. Phone Call

Clothes lead in a trail all throughout the house to the two individuals enclosed in the bedroom. Two pairs of shoes are near the front door, a leather jacket sits on the floor near the couch, and a button less shirt with its buttons spread across the floor leads up the stairs. In the hallway leading toward the bedroom, lay a ripped dress and a pair pants. In the bedroom itself, a bra hangs haphazardly from a lamp and two pairs of underwear lay on floor next to the bed.

The two individuals, Bonnie and Stefan are currently in the bed wildly making love. The only sounds that can be heard are the sounds of bed squeaking and the occasionally moans from Bonnie and Stefan. Stefan thrusts into Bonnie a few more times before brining both of them to a climax. Bonnie's mouth opens in a silent scream and Stefan takes the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. Bonnie's hands rub at his back and her feet move up and won the backs of his legs.

Stefan is consumed with kissing Bonnie when the phone sitting on the nightstand next to them starts to ring. Bonnie pulls from the kiss and sits up slightly in order to answer only to have Stefan push her back down. His lips then start to playfully graze her cheek and jaw.

"Mmmh. Ignore it." He mumbles distractedly. His mouth moves to the crook of her neck and he begins kissing her there passionately. Bonnie moans and arches her neck closer to Stefan's lips. The ringing stops and Bonnie pulls Stefan into a ardent kiss, when the ringing starts up again. They both groan at the sound and once again Bonnie breaks the kiss.

"I have to get that. It could be important." And with that Bonnie pushes Stefan away and moves from underneath him to answer the phone. She says hello and unsurprisingly it's Elena complaining about Damon. She starts talking to Elena despite not being happy about the interruption.

Meanwhile Stefan lays beside her somewhat frustrated. After an entire day of dealing with Damon, all he wanted to do was spend the rest of the day with his girlfriend. They had done the dinner and movie and now they were supposed to be finishing up night with amazing sex. He glances at Bonnie who is now sitting up her back turned away from him, when he suddenly gets an idea and grins wickedly.

He sits up on his knees and crawls closer to Bonnie. His arms wrap around her from behind to grasp her stomach and his chest presses against her back. One hand moves from her stomach to push her hair to the side and he proceeds to nibble on her neck. A soundless moan comes from Bonnie and she halfheartedly attempts to protest his ministrations.

Stefan decides to up the ante by simultaneously rubbing the hot spot on Bonnie's stomach and placing a kiss to the spot her neck. Bonnie goes weak with pleasure and he takes the opportunity to push inside of her from behind. They lean back on the bed somewhat and Stefan's hands move to her hips to guide her up and down on his shaft.

Bonnie is still holding the phone to her ear until Stefan grabs it from her and throws it on the bed. He places a soft kiss on the back of Bonnie's neck and it is then she turns slightly in order to kiss his lips. Their tongues move together roughly and their thrusts become quicker. Stefan's hands move up to squeeze her breasts and she moans into his mouth causing him to growl in response. Bonnie's walls become tighter and wetter until she eventually reaches completion, Stefan coming not longer after. They collapse onto the bed, Stefan laying flat on the bed with Bonnie on top of him, her back against his chest. The couple attempt to catch their breath, but still manage to have twin smiles on their faces.

Bonnie turns around so her arms are propped on Stefan's chest, her green eyes staring intensely into his own grayish-green eyes. Stefan looks back just as intensely and his hands move to cup her ass. Bonnie looks slightly shocked by the move, but Stefan only smirks unapologetically.

It is then that they another sound coming from the room and they realize they never hung up the phone. Bonnie reaches over to pick up lying beside them and finds Elena still chatting unaware of anything that had just gone on. The two laughs and Bonnie rests her head against his chest. She lays there listening to Elena go on and on while Stefan entertains her by making goofy faces.


	11. 4x02 AU

**A/N - This an AU of the Stefan/Bonnie scene from 4x02.**

Stefan's head thrashes back and forth in bliss as Bonnie moves up and down on his cock. Her hands rest on his hard torso to give her leverage and his hands are wrapped around her hips. He can feel every bump each time he thrusts back inside of her.

It's funny; he initially came to see Bonnie because he needed magical help, but found that Bonnie needed comfort instead. He wrapped his arms around her intending to give her a comforting hug, but once she was there, he found that he didn't want her to leave. He found himself intoxicated by the smell of her hair, the softness of her skin, and the warmth of her breath against his chest.

He pulled away from her slightly, placing a hand under her chin and lifted her head slightly so he could look right at her. It was when he moved to wipe away the left over tears on her face that he got a look at her eyes. He became enchanted by the how green and expressive they were and found that he suddenly couldn't resist the urge to kiss her. He gave into that urge and now here they were on her couch having sex.

Bonnie's walls clench around his cock and he can feel her fluids leak onto him. He sits up so he can kiss her and press her body to his. His tongue licks at the seam of her lips until she opens it quickly and happily slipping his tongue in. He loves the way her breasts feel pressed against his own chest and the way her hands feel on his back.

He doesn't think about the fact that he's basically cheating on Elena with her best friend. It doesn't cross his mind that the problem he needed Bonnie's help with is still there. The only thought in his mind at the moment is the fact that he's inside of Bonnie and it feels fucking fantastic.

Her legs wrap tighter around his waist and her bouncing and his thrusts both become more frenzied. If possible Bonnie's walls become even tighter and Stefan knows she is just about ready to climax. A few moments later she does just that. She pulls away from the hot kisses they have been exchanging and comes with loud moan.

Stefan looks at Bonnie; her eyes closed in ecstasy, her nipples perky with lust, and her mouth pink from kisses and he begins thrusting hurriedly into her; his need to release becoming more necessary. He thrusts four more times until he finally climaxes, his come filing up her womb. Stefan moves his mouth to her shoulder and places a kiss there, neither saying a word for several minutes.

Stefan looks at Bonnie and by the horrified look on her face; he can tell she is already thinking about Elena. His mind also goes there briefly and while he feels some guilt, he cannot bring himself to regret what happened. She moves to get up, but he grips her hips keeping her there. His softened cock begins to harden slightly and he moves around a bit inside of her.

Bonnie gives him a questioning look and says "This was mistake. I was upset, you ended up trying to comfort me and we got carried away. We can't do this …"

Stefan interrupts her by shaking his head before declaring. "I'm breaking up with her." He came to resolution mid climax that this with Bonnie could never just be one time thing. "I know you're vulnerable right now, but I really think we could be good together."

"Stefan a few hours ago you were in a committed relationship with Elena and now you say you want be with me? Why the sudden change?" Bonnie looks up at him suspiciously.

Despite the situation, his hands begin stroking her hips and he has to hide the happy smirk that appears when it becomes obvious Bonnie is being affected by his ministrations. She looks a way and Stefan takes one hand and turns her back toward him.

"Come on Bonnie." He begins softly, "You know this was a long time coming. I know you remember what almost happened between us in the tomb." He looks at her and she reluctantly nods her head in agreement.

It happened back when they were working in the tombs to figure out how to kill Klaus. He got angry with her because she was unable to get her magic to work. He blurted out that he couldn't live this way anymore and that resulted in them coming together in an unexpected kiss. They almost made love right in tomb until they were interrupted. After that, they both acted as if it never happened and never spoke about it again. Stefan had been dealing with coming back from ripper Stefan and Bonnie was still upset about Abby, so it was fairly easy not to go there.

He can't deny that he's been thinking about her for a while now, but he always figured it was because she was gorgeous and now he knew just how great a kisser she was.

It wasn't until today that he realized that he's been in denial and that his feelings for Bonnie had changed. He realized that he has been clinging to his relationship with Elena despite the fact that his feelings have changed because it was easier to go with the known and then the unknown. There is no way he would have made love to Bonnie without there already being something there and now that he's had her he doesn't want to give it up.

"You're right." Bonnie stares at him deeply, "What are we going to do"

"Well first I'm going to take you upstairs so I can make love to you a few more times." he says sexily before sobering up, "then I'm going to break up with Elena and I hope that you and I could try our hands at a relationship. So what do you say? Are you in?" He looks at her pleading for her to agree.

Bonnie looks at him and says "Okay, but it's a given that no one really be happy for us."

Stefan agrees, "That's true, but as long we have each other I think we'll be fine." He leans intending for it only be a quick peck, but it grows into a hot and frantic kiss. This causes him to harden completely and Bonnie's walls to clench. With that Stefan stands up, still inside of Bonnie and carries her up the stairs.


	12. Rage

When Damon first finds out about them, he assumes that Stefan is only with Bonnie to hurt Elena. Fucking your exes' best friend is a great to piss them off even if they longer have feelings for you. And the plan seems to work because Elena feels betrayed by both her ex and best friend. As result he decides to convince Stefan to tell him to break it off.

"If you need fuck buddy find someone who isn't connected to Elena" he says when goes to see Stefan.

Of course Stefan doesn't listen in fact his response is to tell him to get the hell out of his house. Part of him proud that Stefan doesn't seem to give a fuck, but the part of him that is in love with Elena and wants her to be happy is pissed. He knows at this point there is no talking to Stefan so he decides to go to the witch.

He corners her one night when he knows Stefan won't be with her (which was fairly difficult since they are always together at this point). It also happens that this is the one time a year that witches powers are ineffective and he uses the opportunity to scare her, knowing she can't fight back. He doesn't want to kill her, mostly because he knows Elena would be upset if he did and her spells might come in handy, but he does hope that her fear will help him in the long run.

Bonnie attempts to leave, but he blocks her way and begins to lay in to her. Damon tells her that Stefan is only doing to this to get back at Elena and asks her if she really wants to be Stefan's revenge fuck. He asks her how she could betray Elena that way and wonders how she can still be so self-righteous after that. She says nothing and instead turns to walk away. The fact that she is ignoring him pisses him off and to stop her from leaving, he grips her wrist a little too tightly and he can hear the bones break. He lets her go and she runs off holding the now broken wrist and just knows that her next stop will be to tell Stefan what happened.

He sighs because he didn't mean to take things that far and he knows once Elena finds out he'll have a lot of sucking up to do. Sill he assumes that it will be enough for Stefan to break things off with Bonnie because he will have realized that having a revenge relationship with the witch isn't worth it. He's not worried about the wrist because he figures the fallout will be similar to the fallout of when he bit Bonnie and Stefan had to give her blood to save her.

It doesn't occur to him that things have changed a lot since then and that Stefan really is serious about Bonnie until Stefan has one hand wrapped around his throat while the other hand presses a stake against his chest. There is a murder in his eyes and despite their past sordid history; this is the first time he is actually worried that Stefan might kill him.

"I'm going to say this one time." Stefan begins with a disturbingly calm voice. "Stay the hell away from Bonnie." He squeezes Damon's neck and continues. "You should be glad Bonnie cares so much about Elena because you'd be dead right now if she didn't. If you ever touch one hair on her head again regardless of how it might hurt Elena, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Normally Damon would do or say something arrogant or snarky, but this time he wisely stays silent. Stefan glares emotionlessly at Damon and says, "Are we clear?"

Damon tries to answer, but Stefan's grip on his neck is so tight that he is unable to. The look in Damon's eyes appear to be enough to convince Stefan that he will stay away from Bonnie and he slowly removes his hand from around Damon's throat. He also lowers the stake and before Damon can even blink, Stefan's gone.

The next time he sees them is a week later when goes to the Mystic Grill so he can pick up a few things for him and Elena. She has finally forgiven him for the situation with Bonnie and now they are having a sort of date night. When he walks in he notices Bonnie and Stefan sitting together. He sees Stefan carefully holding Bonnie's broken wrist. The cast she wearing is black and Stefan stares at it intensely for a few seconds before placing a soft kiss there. In response Bonnie uses her unbroken hand and caresses his cheek lovingly. They smile at each other and Stefan leans into to kiss her on the lips. They pull away after a few moments and go back to eating their meal.

Damon continues to watch them until his order is ready and he promptly leaves before either of them notices him.


	13. Teamwork

The were the ones slaughtering his minions is the first thing that comes to Klaus' mind when he sees Stefan and Bonnie slaying the group of vampires that work for him. For some reason the younger Salvatore and the Bennett witch have teamed up. As a result the number of vampires being killed has doubled over the last several months. He doesn't know what it is but, if they were a nuisance to him individually, it's ten times worse now that they have combined their efforts.

Klaus stays hidden watching as Bonnie sets one vampire on fire and gives a fatal aneurysm to another. Stefan opts to use a wooden stake and if needed his bare hands. Klaus does have to admit they work very well together. They move in sync almost as if they are choreographing a dance sequence. Stefan uses a brute strength that is attuned to Bonnie's quiet strength. If they weren't screwing up his plans, it would be a beautiful sight.

Stefan finishes up with the last vampire and immediately hauls Bonnie into his arms hugging her tightly. Klaus rolls his eyes because it is not surprising to see Stefan act so syrupy when he's in white-hat mode. He is however surprised when Stefan pulls back from the hug to drag Bonnie into a fiery kiss that she responds to very eagerly. It's not the kiss itself that surprises him, what surprises him is the hot frantic passion that comes with the kiss.

He studies the way Bonnie grasps the ends of Stefan's jacket bringing him closer. He examines the way Stefan presses her against the tree behind them. He hears the moans coming from them and he comes to the realization that the two of them get off on the adrenaline of the fight. He doesn't think they are aware of it, they probably just think its relief that they came out of the fight unarmed. He knows better and he realizes that this makes them even more dangerous because it means they have more to fight for. He continues to look on as the kiss morphs into a slower, but not any less passionate kiss. This means that he will have to regroup and change his approach because no way will these two do-gooders defeat him.


	14. 1x02 AU

**A/N - This is an AU of their scene in 1x02**

* * *

Stefan returned to Mystic Falls to see Elena who happens to be Katharine's doppelganger, but now he finds himself infatuated with her best friend Bonnie. He sees her sitting with Caroline and decides to ask about Elena in order to break the ice, but his plan backfires when she tries to give him Elena's phone number instead. He starts to tell her he doesn't want the number, but she shoves the number at him. He feels an instant spark and his mind goes blank for a moment when they touch.

After their hands touch, she has some kind vision and she rushes off. He runs after her and he calls out to stop her before she walks off completely.

"I know you had some kind of vision about me." Stefan decides to just be honest. She stops and turns around to look at him.

"How do you know about that?" She asks worriedly.

He tells her about being a vampire and while she seems somewhat nervous, she doesn't appear to be afraid. She also mentions her grandmother Sheila and he realizes that she is a descendant of the Bennett family.

"I know this might seem weird, but I actually kind of know your Grams."

"Really?" She asks somewhat shocked.

"Yeah. She's helped me a lot over the years. She's a great woman." He explains and she relaxes somewhat. If her Grams actually helped him, he couldn't be too bad.

"We can go see her if you would like." He suggests hoping that this would be the start of getting her trust.

"Why would you want to do that? Couldn't I just ask her myself. "

"You could, but then I wouldn't get the pleasure of walking you home. Plus I figure if you see it with your own eyes that I can be trusted, it will increase the chances of you going out on a date with me." He looks at her flirtatiously.

Bonnie's face is a mixture of shock and delight, but still gets a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. "What about Elena? I was giving you her number until I freaked out" She hates to ask, but she needs to know.

"It's you that I'm interested in." He smiles softly. "I only wanted to break the ice with you by asking if she was okay, but that plan backfired. I was working on my next move when..."

"I had my mini-freakout and rushed off" she finishes for him blushing in embarrassment.

Stefan nods. "So what do you say, will you go out with me if your Grams approves of me?" He grins at her and she smiles back in response.

She looks at him and the butterflies that appear in her stomach convince her. "Okay." Is all she says.

Stefan holds out his arm and Bonnie slips her own arm into it and they walk off together.


	15. 1x05 AU

**A/N- This an AU of 1x05. It's somewhat of a continuation of the last drabble.**

* * *

Stefan looks at Bonnie holding the hose in her bikini top and he can't stop his mouth from watering. They've only been dating a few weeks, but Stefan finds that his mind is constantly on her. He sees another girl Tiki he thinks that's her name, go up and talk to Bonnie. After Tiki walks away he watches as the water at the car wash morphs into a fire. He immediately realizes that Bonnie had something to with rushes over to her worried especially since she is clearly frozen in a trance.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey." He calls her name trying to break her out of the trance.

When he rests his hands on her shoulders he feels an automatic spark and he's sure that Bonnie feels it too because she comes out of the trance she was in.

"What just happened?" she seems confused.

"You were in some kind trance." He says softly.

"Did I do this?" she asks worriedly staring at the fire.

"I think so yes." He tries to explain soothingly, but based on tension in her shoulders he knows she is terrified of being exposed.

"Nobody else saw, did they? Don't tell anybody. Please." She pleads with him.

"I would never do that you." Stefan places soothing kisses to her neck and it seems to calm her down somewhat because she leans back against him and exhales. He wraps his arms around from behind her his large hands spread across her flat stomach.

He stops kissing her, but keeps his head in the crook of her neck while they watch the fire go out. Stefan thinks about what just happened and he can't stop the happy relief that is going through his body. When he first met Bonnie he was attracted to her immediately, but he was also drawn to her for some reason he couldn't explain. He knew she was descendant of the Bennett witch line, but he was unsure if she acquired any of the magic. He was actually worried that the instant connection was some kind of bad omen, but now he realizes that it was the witch-vampire connection that he was feeling.

Stefan moves out of his thoughts when Bonnie moves out of his arms and looks at him. He smiles at her and they leave together knowing they have a lot to talk about.


	16. 2x03 AU

**A/N -****AU of 2x03. Also a continuation of the last two drabbles.**

* * *

Stefan watches Bonnie from his chair in Caroline's room as she recites the spell for Caroline's day walker ring. She looks fantastic in her dress standing there. Despite her romantic relationship with him, she's still struggling with the fact that Caroline is now a vampire. It's a big change and he completely understands her reaction, especially when you factor in the bad experiences she has had with vampires. He remembers all too well how long it took her to trust him as a friend let alone as a boyfriend, but he has faith that she will come around eventually.

When he takes another glance at her he sees that Bonnie is close to finishing up the spell. He looks away and his mind goes back to earlier today when he went to convince her to help Caroline.

_He wanted to see Bonnie earlier than normal so he could try and convince her to make a day walker ring for Caroline. He tells her about the ring Caroline and though she appears to be thinking it over, he's not sure just asking will be enough. He tries to think of other ways to convince her when an idea pops into his head._

_The next thing Bonnie knows, he has her spread across the kitchen table, his head is between her thighs and he's working her into frenzy. He licks her inner thigh and Bonnie shudders in pleasure, trying to push his face closer to her mound. He continues pressing kisses there until he finally takes pity on her and moves to her pussy. He moans himself and feels his cock harden when he finally tastes her. Bonnie's hands move to grip his head and he dips his tongue further inside trying to get more of her in mouth. Her walls contract against him and he moves his hand to his crotch to adjust himself. When he sucks her clit into his mouth, the grip she has on head becomes tighter. He alternates between her clit and the rest of her pussy until she climaxes in pleasure. He licks up her release greedily and groans when his cock becomes even harder._

_Afterwards, he shifts from between her thighs and takes a look at her. She's sated and he knows this is best chance to convince her. He's about to make one final plea when notices the mischievous look on her face._

_When he asks about the look, she explains that she had already decided to help Caroline when he first told her about the ring. _

_"Why didn't you tell me that before.." He asks confused._

_"I figured if you wanted to give me an orgasm to convince me to help, who was I to stop you." She says amused. She then pulls her dress down, moves off the table rubbing Stefan's back slightly._

_He chuckles somewhat impressed and then winces when his cock rubs against his jeans. He always forgets that going down on Bonnie always gives him a hard on. He looks down at his groin disappointedly. They definitely didn't have the time to take care of it. He looks up when Bonnie clears his throat. _

_She looks down at his crotch pointedly and says, "Later."_

Stefan is shaken out his thoughts when he hears Bonnie call his name. He looks up and sees that the ring is finished and that Bonnie has opened the window.

His breath is taken away when he sees her in the sunlight and he can't stop himself from kissing her briefly on the lips.

Caroline thanks them and they decide to leave to give her chance to get used to the ring.

Once they go back to her place, they sit together cuddled on her couch. She kisses him on the cheek and when looks at her in question, she explains. "I just wanted to thank you for being so supportive of Caroline. I know I'm not completely adjusted yet, but I'm glad you're there to look out for her.

Stefan smiles and tells her that he knows she get there and is glad that was still willing to help Caroline. He hugs her and they sit content for a several moments.

Until Stefan pulls away and looks at her and playfully reminds her that it was later. She laughs at his change in subject, but still lets him haul her into a hard kiss.


	17. Elena Finds Out

**A/N - This drabble is back to being more traditional, but I do think I'll write some more AU of Stefan/Bonnie scenes later on.**

* * *

When Elena sees Stefan standing by the picnic table at the college the first thing that comes to her mind is how much she misses him. Don't her wrong she's happy with Damon, but she has to admit that she misses Stefan's devotion to her. After the incident in the library with Rebekah, he hasn't been around much. When she does seem him he acts differently than she assumed he would. Elena figured that he would either pine for her longingly or become angry and hostile. Instead Stefan has been polite and he almost seems happy.

Elena continues to watch Stefan when he suddenly turns around appearing to sense someone. A grin appears on Stefan's face and he begins walking forward. For a second Elena thinks it her that he senses, but that thought goes away when Bonnie comes into view. She also has a smile on her face and Elena is shocked that seeing Stefan would make Bonnie that happy.

He walks over to Bonnie and she practically jumps into his arms. Elena mouth opens in shock when Bonnie gives him a quick peck on the lips. Before she can pull away Stefan pulls her in for a longer much more passionate kiss. Bonnie wraps her arms around his neck and Stefan's hands move around her waist. Their tongues tangle and their lips continue to match each other kiss for kiss. Stefan pulls away reluctantly so Bonnie can breathe and Elena sees the dazed look on his face.

Tears begin to well up in her eyes because she never thought she would see that look on his face and it not be related to her. She rushes off the need to get away from the happiness radiating from them becoming more necessary.


	18. The Return

**A/N - This drabble is loosely based on 1x19 when Bonnie returns to Mystic Falls after Sheila's death.**

* * *

As soon as Bonnie walks through the door of the utility closet she finds herself pressed against the wall with Stefan's tongue in her mouth. She responds back just as eagerly and the two kiss frantically for a several moments.

Stefan hasn't seen Bonnie since Sheila's death and despite talking to her a few times while she was gone, part of him was terrified she wouldn't come back. As a result he has been brooding ever since, but imagine his surprise when Bonnie appeared in class today. It took everything in him not pull her into an embrace in front of everyone. He managed to get through their entire class, but he still sent Bonnie a text asking her to meet him in the utility closet after class.

Now with her lips on his and her body pressed against his, he can honestly say he's feeling lighter. He breaks the kiss and takes a good look at her noticing that she looks a little better than she did when she left a few weeks ago.

"I've missed you Bonnie." He strokes her cheek and moves his face close enough that their noses rub together. "I'm sorry about what happened with your Grams."

"I've missed you too." She looks deep into his eyes and he can tell she is sincere. "Hearing you say that makes me feel better. I was furious that my Grams died for nothing and I needed to get away so I could reflect."

"Well I'm glad you came back. It's just not the same without you here." He presses a brief to kiss to her lips and embraces her in a hug.

Bonnie rests her cheek against his chest and Stefan wraps his arms more tightly around her. The two stand together in silence, only the sound of their breaths can be heard in the small windowless room.


	19. Away From Everything

**A/N - This is a continuation of the Dark Bonnie/Ripper Stefan from chapter 8.**

* * *

Stefan grabs Bonnie by the hips, lifts her above his head, and slams her against the wall, before he swiftly sticks his face between her thighs. She moans as his tongue lips licks at her walls and he occasionally sucks her clit into his mouth. Her thighs lock around his head his hands move from her hips to her thighs.

It is during times like this that he loves being the ripper because it means he can come with some creative ways to have sex. The fact that Bonnie is a witch with many complex powers also helps. Being with Bonnie these last few months have been great and it has also given him the best sex.

He alternates between licking and sucking until she ultimately climaxes. Her juices gush out of her and into his mouth, while he laps it up greedily. When he's sure he finished he moves her from the wall and slowly slides Bonnie down his body, her pussy leaving wet marks down his torso. When she gets to his hips he aligns his cock with her heat and slips into her roughly. They both moan at the contact and he begins walking across the room in order to get to the bed. It takes him a bit longer than it normally would because every step causes him to go deeper inside of her, causing white hot pleasure to go through them both.

Stefan sits on the end of the bed, Bonnie in his lap, his hands squeezing her hips. Bonnie's head goes back and bliss and he takes the opportunity to kiss her neck. She grinds on his lap more frantically and her soft moans become even louder when she feels his fangs slide into her.

The minute his fangs slide into her and her blood fills his mouth they feel an automatic connection. The magic throbs between them filling up the room causing some of the glass figurines in the room to break. He stops drinking from her and quickly seals his mark. He then looks up at Bonnie in surprise when he finds himself lying on the bed with arms restrained in chains, Bonnie bouncing on him erratically with her hands resting on his chest.

The erratic movements make the sex out of this world and Stefan feels his cock grow even harder to the point where it's almost painful. They continue to go at it until finally Bonnie finds her release, with Stefan finding his seconds afterward. He watches as Bonnie removes the chains from him telekinetically and he chuckles softly when she smirks at him.

Bonnie now sated, collapses onto Stefan's chest. Bonnie leans down to kiss him and what was initially supposed to be a quick kiss, turns into a heat filled make out session.

Still encased inside of Bonnie heat, Stefan feels his cock get harder again and begins to thrust into her before he hears the sound of phone ring.

He and Bonnie look at the night stand and realize that it is likely the crew looking for Bonnie. They had been hoping that when Bonnie returned to Mystic Falls that she would help return him back to the old Stefan. They were horrified when they found out Bonnie had not only embraced dark magic, but also decided to team up with Stefan.

Right now the idiots, led by newly formed vampire hunter Jeremy believe that Stefan compelled Bonnie and have been looking for her hoping to save her. As a result they are currently hiding out at their own little love nest they found out of town. They have been gone for a few days now and Stefan knows the dumbasses must have finally figured out that Bonnie isn't in Mystic Falls.

Of course it doesn't occur to them that maybe Bonnie's come to the conclusion that she's sick of getting fucked over by them and wants nothing to do with them. That's one reason they have the connection they do because he wants nothing to do with them either. The other reason for the connection is something that neither can explain, but they do know they aren't giving it up.

Stefan looks at the ringing phone for a few more seconds before he reaches over to pick it up. He crushes it in his hand and proceeds to throw it across the room. Bonnie looks at him half annoyed, half amused only to gasp in pleasure when Stefan starts thrusting again.

"I'll buy you a new one." He says before he leans down kissing her passionately.


	20. Easy Day

Stefan mouth opens in pleasure as his orgasm moves through him. He can feel Bonnie's walls fluttering around his cock while his own release mixes with hers. When he is finally spent he slowly slips out of Bonnie and feels her grunt slightly at the movement. She unwraps her legs from around his waist and he rolls them over so her body is draped over his. They trade soft kisses for a few moments before Bonnie rests her head against his chest. He feels sense of peacefulness when Bonnie begins making patterns on his chest with her fingers and a result he wraps his arms more tightly around her.

The couple lay in quiet harmony for several minutes before the mood is broken when Bonnie's stomach begins to growl. She looks up at him sheepishly and the look on her face causes him chuckle a bit.

"Don't laugh. We've been up here for hours and I haven't eaten. What do you expect?" She scolds him playfully and he leans up to give her a quick kiss.

Stefan grins smugly at her and she rolls her eyes at him somewhat amused.

"As much as it pains me to move from this bed." He strokes the small of her back, "I could make you something to eat. What do you say?"

Bonnie gives him a warm smile and kisses him softly in thanks. She jumps off the bed and looks on the floor for the button down shirt she took off of him hours ago while he slips on his underwear. He heads down the stairs and his on his way to the kitchen and begins to make something to eat.

Twenty minutes later Bonnie sits on his lap, happily eating the meal Stefan made. He rests his mouth on her shoulder fascinated by her. They sit in semi-silence until they hear a knock at the door. Stefan removes Bonnie from his lap and sits her in the chair. He kisses her forehead and goes to get rid of whoever is at the door.

The last person that Klaus expects to open the door of Bonnie's home is Stefan. He's even more astonished to see Stefan only wearing boxer briefs. The moment they lock eyes, he knows that there is way he'll be getting the spell he wants from the witch, at least with the younger Salvatore there.

"It appears I've come at an inconvenient time, I'll come back later." He begins to walk away when he hears Bonnie voice

"Or you could just not come back at all." When he turns around he sees the angry look and knows that if he stays any longer she might try to light him on fire.

Stefan has Bonnie his arms as soon as he slams the door shut and they both calm down instantly at the contact. After standing in their embrace for a few moments, they break away from the hug and walk back to the kitchen. Any thoughts of Klaus have been forgotten for now.


	21. 1x11 AU

**A/N - This drabble is an AU of the Stefan/Bonnie scenes in 1x11. There is some dialog from other episodes mixed in this drabble as well.**

* * *

Stefan drops down in the sink hole landing behind Bonnie with a thud. She jumps frightened by the noise and braces for an attack.

"Get away from me." She says not realizing that it's Stefan.

"Bonnie. It's me. It's Stefan", He moves his hands to her shoulders to soothe her.

Hearing her boyfriend's voice calms her somewhat and he can feel the tension in her shoulders relax. "Stefan. The ground gave way and I fell", she explains the panic radiating off her.

"It's okay. I'm going to get you out of here. Okay." He squeezes one of her shoulders softly.

"How?" She wonders slightly confused.

"Just close your eyes. Trust me." He utters softly before he presses a kiss to the back of her head and wraps his arms around her pulling her snug against him. Stefan then leaps out of the hole, landing on the ground above them out of harm's way. "You can open your eyes now."

"Whoa!" Bonnie exclaims a little shocked and little turned on.

It is then that Stefan realizes that he hasn't really used his vampire powers around Bonnie too often. If the look on her face is anything to go then he'll have to use them more often. He wonders if this is what's like on the other side since seeing Bonnie use her magic tends to turn him on as well.

"How did you know where I was?" She looks up at him and shakes him out the slight detour his mind took.

"I wanted to see you, but you weren't around. So I went to see if your grandmother knew where you were. She told me what you were doing. I guessed the where." He explains quickly.

They begin talking about the trapped vampires and he assures her that he will keep her safe before he walks her home.

The two walk hand in hand only stopping once they get Grams house. She looks up at him and thanks him for saving her. He pulls her in for a hug and Bonnie drags him in for a slow kiss. Their lips move softly together until Stefan opens his mouth and Bonnie slips her tongue inside. The feel of her tongue in his mouth causes a soft groan to come from Stefan and he deepens the kiss. The kiss goes on for a few more minutes before they pull away.

They smile and stare tenderly at each other almost in trance, when the door opens and they see Sheila Bennett looking at them.

"Well, now, look who's returned from battle. Can I talk to your boyfriend for minute?" She looks pointedly at Bonnie who can't hide the blush on her face.

Bonnie takes the hint and goes inside, but not before uttering a soft Goodbye to Stefan who responds similarly.

After Bonnie goes inside Sheila mentions the first the time the met and that leads them to what happened today.

"You took a big risk coming to see me earlier. Letting me read you, realize who you were. It could have gone a completely different way." She looks up at him curiously.

"I love Bonnie so it was worth the risk. And your family has a very long history of keeping my secret. I knew that I could trust you if you believed I was worthy of your trust." He looks at her so she knows he's completely serious.

"Bonnie knows, doesn't she?" She asks, wanting to make sure Bonnie isn't going into this relationship blindly.

"Yes." He confirms.

"Please understand, our loyalty can only extend so far. This town won't be easy on any of us if they figure it out. And I'll protect my own before anybody else." She warns him.

"I know. And I want you to know that protecting Bonnie is a huge priority for me as well so I understand where you're coming from." He explains and he sees her posture relax a little.

"I can tell you care about Bonnie so I trust you to keep her safe and happy"

"You have my word that I will make sure both of those things happen or die trying." He stares into her eyes letting her read all the emotions he's feeling regarding Bonnie.

They come to a silent agreement and say goodnight. As Stefan walks away his mind goes back to Bonnie and he can't stop the huge smile from appearing on his face.


	22. A Moment Alone

Time stops as Stefan and Bonnie kiss each other greedily. They stand chest to chest with Stefan's large hands tangled in Bonnie's long hair. Bonnie whimpers in the back of her throat when Stefan kisses her with a hunger that she has never experienced with anyone else.

With some difficulty, they manage to break away from the kiss so Bonnie can catch her breath. The two look at each other foreheads pressed together, her green eyes staring into his grayish-green eyes.

Stefan is the first to speak, "I don't like this."By this Stefan means the fact that they have hide their relationship from the others. It's not something either of them want to do, but with all the drama with the cure, they know them coming out as couple would cause them even more problems

"I know Stefan. I hate this just as much as you do." She sighs sadly, her hands rubbing his chest softly.

He moves his hands from his waist down to her hips and pulls her into another kiss. He decides to make the most of the alone time he has on the island with Bonnie. They others decide to look around the island leaving them alone, but he knows it's just a matter of time until they come back.

He moves her hips to align with his and they both moan at the contact. The kiss becomes even more passionate and when Bonnie pulls away to breathe he begins to ardently kiss her jaw and neck. She shudders in pleasure and Stefan's lip curve into a slight smile. This goes on for a few more moments until Bonnie drags his head away from her neck back to her mouth.

Before the kiss even has a chance to grow passionate, Stefan hears a noise that indicates the others are returning. He pulls away regretfully and looks into her eyes.

"We'll meet up later okay?" He suggests quickly and grins when she nods her agreement. Bonnie steps out of the comfort of his arms and they watch as the others return.


	23. Dream

Stefan pounds into Bonnie filling her completely. She moans loudly and her hands move to cup his ass, pulling him even deeper inside of her. His frantic thrusts cause her walls grip him tightly and the need to find his release becomes essential. He feels Bonnie's walls contract and feels the flood of her release around him. This and the combination of her licking his neck result in his sudden climax. At his peak he professes his love for Bonnie, but she doesn't get to reciprocate.

Stefan wakes up with a start and looks around wildly, before collapsing back on the bed sadly. Of course it was only a dream._ Tonight is the worst one yet_, he muses as he looks down at his rock hard groin. He doesn't know what happened, but ever since he gave Bonnie some of his blood, he's been having dreams about her. For weeks he's dreamed of her constantly. He's dreamed about kissing her, taking her on dates, and of course making love to her.

He and Elena stayed broken up the night that Damon attacked Bonnie, deciding that they were better off as friends. He's also started to hang out with Bonnie a lot more and he has gradually fallen for her. He has gotten to know Bonnie a lot more over the last few months and he loves everything about her, but loving everything about her causes him problems.

It's been affecting how he interacts with Bonnie because now every time he sees her he is hard as a rock and he's always on the verge of either confessing his feelings for her or pulling her aside in sliding into her wet heat. This has resulted in some embarrassing moments on his part.

He's thinks back to his dream and he realizes that there was something different about it. Usually Bonnie is He comes to the conclusion that the dreams aren't likely to stop unless he's honest with himself and Bonnie about his newfound feelings.

The next morning he walks into the school with purpose. He sees Bonnie talking to Elena & Caroline and asks if he can talk to her privately. She says okay and walks with him. He's so focused on Bonnie that he doesn't notice he notice Caroline begrudgingly hand Elena 20 dollars for the bet they made about when Stefan would make a move on Bonnie nor does he notice the goofy smiles that Caroline and Elena have on their faces.

They wind up in an empty class room and he stares at Bonnie intensely not saying a word.

"What's up Stefan?" She looks up at in him in concern and caresses his cheek tenderly.

Stefan relishes in the feel of her touch, but continues to stare at her, not knowing how to start. Eventually he decides to hell with it and leans to kiss her. Bonnie freezes in shock for a couple of seconds before responding just as eagerly.

Eventually after several minutes of kissing they manage to pry themselves away from each other and they discuss the change in their relationship.


	24. Caught

Bonnie runs the down the hallway her heart echoing loudly with every step she makes. The lights are dimmed, making the place seem almost eerie. She has no idea how long she has been running, (it could be hours or even minutes) but she knows she has to be cautious or she will get caught. Her long robe trips her up somewhat, but she doesn't part with it as it's the only thing covering her nudity.

She looks around, afraid that he's near, but doesn't see him at all. In the long run, this means nothing because he can be extremely stealthy when he wants to be. Still she manages to get down the hall into the living room without him catching her.

When she looks back she doesn't see him anywhere in sight and she is getting ready to move to another room, when she hears his voice call out her name.

Stefan suddenly appears out of nowhere, completely nude, leaping over the ottoman managing to startle Bonnie. She yelps before he wraps his arms around her waist, pressing her body close to his; so close that Bonnie can feel his hardness poking into her back.

"I've got you," he whispers into her ear before pressing a soft kiss there. He moves his mouth to the crook of her neck and begins licking and sucking at her pulse. She melts against him and delights in the warmth that goes through her body.

"I guess you do." She gasps softly before continuing, "Now what are you going to do with me?" She moans as the kisses he's placing on her neck become more passionate before he moves his mouth completely.

"A lot." He chuckles sexily before he removes his large hands from around her waist to untie her robe.

The robe gapes open and he turns her around so they are standing face to face. He slowly slips the robe off of her; letting it drop to the floor and leaving her as naked as he is. He looks up and down at her intensely, completely dazzled by the beauty of her body.

Stefan breaks out of his stupor and hauls her into his arms kissing her hotly. Their tongues tangle with each other and Stefan is unable to stop the rumble that builds in his chest at the contact. Bonnie's hands immediately wrap around his neck and his hands move from her waist to cup Bonnie ass.

He squeezes it firmly before lifting her up; their mouths still fused together. Her legs lock around him and he smiles into her mouth. His groin presses against her and he can feel her heat searing his cold flesh. They stand there for several moments trading kisses that evolve from being hot to being fiery. When Bonnie breaks away from his lips to kiss his neck, he loses what's left of his control.

The next thing Bonnie knows she is spread out on the sofa; Stefan looming over her. He slips inside of her and begins to thrust; her walls automatically tighten around him. Their lips meet again; tongues moving in sync with their lower bodies.

The two continue grinding and thrusting against each other. Bonnie's becomes even wetter while Stefan's shaft grows harder. She grips his shoulders and moans when Stefan places kisses on her neck and collarbone. The passionate eventually builds to a climax and she moans through her release with Stefan right behind her. He comes until he's sure he's completely spent and then collapses on top of Bonnie. He slowly slips out of her and softly kisses her lips.

Both sated, he rolls them over, his hands briefly resting on her ass before he moves them up to the small of her back. Bonnie rests her head on his shoulder, an arm wrapped around his waist and her hand rest on his chest.

Stefan sighs happily, and looks at Bonnie. "I told you I'd catch you."

He looks smug and Bonnie just has to burst his bubble a bit. "You do realize, you only caught me because I wanted you to catch me."

She sticks out her tongue at him and he laughs at her antics.

Her mouth moves into a slight smile and he can't resist the urge to kiss her. Their mouths move against each other for several seconds before they pull away, their lips making a soft pop. Stefan stares into her eyes green mixing with grayish-green. He continues to stare deeply at her causing Bonnie to look at him in question.

"You know I love you right?" He asks using one hand to lovingly caress her cheek.

"I love you too." Bonnie smiles softly at him and he smiles back at her.

They lay together for several minutes before Bonnie sighs regretfully. "We have to get up, the others will be coming over soon and we need to be ready."

Stefan groans not wanting to see any of them right now, but nods his head in agreement. Stefan leans in to kiss her and the kiss grows passionate enough that Bonnie can feel his groin hard against her.

"Do we really have time for this?" She hisses in delight when he moves his hands to her ass and swiftly impales her on his shaft.

"We'll make time." He grumbles out and begins moving her up and down on him.

After that the only thoughts that run through her mind are related to Stefan.


	25. Benefits

**A/N - The drabble plays with canon somewhat as I've made the ghost cheating and Elena/Damon stuff happen around the same time.**

* * *

The dance going on at Mystic Falls High is in full swing. The music is flowing, the decorations are fantastic, and most of the attendees are having a blast. Stefan on the other hand is bored out of his mind. He's never really been a fan of these things, but he figured he could get through it with the help of his date. Problem is his date is nowhere to be seen. He looks around for a few minutes before going out into hallway to search for her there.

When he walks out of the dance, the first thing Stefan sees is Bonnie standing in the hallway clearly lost thought. Relieved, he heads over that way, standing right next to her.

"Hey" He says quietly so he doesn't startle her.

"Hey" She responds snapping out of her thoughts. She felt his presence the moment he walked into the hallway, but only now is she truly focused on him.

"You know when we decided to go to the dance together, I figured I'd be more likely to skip out than you." He begins jokingly before sobering up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just needed to get away for a few minutes." She explains sincerely before turning to face him.

When Bonnie finally looks at him, Stefan's mind goes blank and all he can think is how beautiful she looks in her dress. Every time he's looked at her tonight he's come to same conclusion. The dress is black and accentuates her curves in all the right places. He feels his groin tighten some and smirks as he gets an idea.

Bonnie can see the mischief in Stefan's eyes and she can't stop herself from shuddering in excitement. "What's with the look?" She asks just to see where this was going.

Stefan grins becomes even wider, but says nothing. Instead he hauls her in for a hot kiss. Bonnie's mouth opens in shock and he quickly slips his tongue into her mouth. Once their tongues touch, she wraps her arms around his shoulders and pulls Stefan in even closer.

The kiss becomes frantic and Bonnie is unsurprised when she finds herself pressed against a row of lockers with her legs wrapped around his waist. She pulls away from his soft lips to catch her breath and Stefan automatically moves to press scorching kisses on her neck. Bonnie moans in bliss and Stefan growls in response against her. Their hips undulate against each other for several moments before Bonnie grips his head, brining their mouths together once again.

The kiss quickly grows passionate and Bonnie slides her hands down his torso to undo his dress pants. In his lusty fog, Stefan unapologetically rips her underwear off, hikes up her dress and quickly thrusts inside of her. Her walls clench around his cock and both pull away from their fiery kiss to moan their pleasure.

Her legs tighten around his hips and Stefan's begins pounding into her. This continues for several more minutes before Bonnie suddenly and unexpectedly reaches climax. She floods his cock and Stefan continues happily thrusting into her until he reaches his own peak. When he is finally spent he slips out of her and carefully places her feet back on the floor. Bonnie straightens her dress out and Stefan swiftly does his pants back up. They stare at each other happily and Stefan feels light when Bonnie moves to fix his slightly askew tie.

It's hard to believe how this arrangement between them started out. It wasn't expected at all, he was angry that Elena chose Damon over him and she was angry that Jeremy cheated on her. They ran into each other one night and after they commiserated about their situations one thing had led to another. It had been great, and since neither of them were ready for a relationship they decided to go for casual friends with benefits type of arrangement.

The arrangement has been going on for a month now and has developed into something more, but neither of them has gotten the courage to admit it to the other.

Bonnie stops fiddling with his tie and pulls him into a kiss. They stand there for a while kissing only for it to be interrupted when they hear Elena and Jeremy's voices. They pull away quickly and stand side by side as the siblings walk toward them.

"We've been looking for you Bonnie. Where have you been?" Elena airily asks clearly more for Jeremy's benefit than her own.

"Just out here hanging out with Stefan." Bonnie answers offhandedly and watches as Elena looks at Stefan in surprise, not realizing he was at the dance.

Stefan looks at Bonnie and smiles at her softly, resulting in a small staring contest between them.

"Can we please talk Bonnie?" Jeremy rudely interrupts, annoyed that Bonnie had yet to pay him any attention.

"She doesn't want to talk to you." Stefan grumbles out with clenched teeth. Elena flinches and Jeremy stands taller in response to Stefan's words. Stefan is about to say more, but Bonnie touches his arm to let him know she would be the one to handle this.

"Why do we need to talk? You cheated on me with the ghost of your ex-girlfriend and now we're done. What more is there to say?" She looks at him impassively and Stefan can only hope the lack of emotion means that she's finally over him.

"Come on Bonnie." Jeremy moves closer to her, but backs away when he sees both Stefan and Bonnie's glares.

The four of them continue staring at each other until two of the four come to a realization. Elena and Jeremy look closer at Bonnie and Stefan noticing certain things about them that they hadn't noticed when they first came across them in the hallway. Both notice that Stefan's hair is mussed as if someone had been running their hands through it. They notice that Bonnie's lips are puffy and that her dress is slightly wrinkled, furthermore they notice that Stefan's zipper isn't all the way zipped.

Meanwhile Stefan and Bonnie turn to each other and they silently come to conclusion that it's time to leave. "Well as much as this hasn't been, we were actually getting ready to leave." Stefan nods at Elena and Jeremy before moving a hand to small of Bonnie's back. "Are you ready Bonnie?"

"I'm ready." She says goodbye to Elena and the two walk out of the school into the parking lot.

Elena looks confused while Jeremy looks on clearly angry at the development.

Later on Stefan drives Bonnie home and she invites him to sit on the couch with her. He sits down and looks at her for a few seconds before speaking. "I'm sorry."

"About what?" Bonnie looks at him unsure why he is apologizing.

"I didn't mean to speak for you back there with Jeremy. I know you're perfectly capable of speaking for yourself. The look on his face just pissed me off and I reacted." He says sincerely.

"It's okay, I'm glad that you have my back, but it's nice to know you believe I can handle myself" She smiles at him tenderly. "But this posses another problem for us. Elena and Jeremy clearly figured out the arrangement we have." She looks at him slightly worried.

"I'm glad they know. I don't want this to be a dirty little secret anymore. I'm over Elena and hanging out with you the last mouth has been great. I want more. And I'm glad Jeremy figured it out."

"You are?"She says referring to his last statement.

Stefan looks at her intensely before answering her causing a warm wave of heat to go through her.

"Yes. He clearly wants you back and he can't have you." He answers with possessiveness.

"He can't?" Bonnie doesn't know whether to be flattered or annoyed at the possessive statement.

Stefan looks sheepish when he realizes how his statement sounds and explains further. "Well obviously that depends on what you want." He exhales before continuing. "Whether or not you want to take that leap with me." He grabs her hand and places a kiss to it before pressing it against his chest. "So what do you say? Will you take that leap?" He looks into her eyes anxiously waiting for her response.

Bonnie stares at him before answering knowing that her response will change things either way. She glances down at their hands clasped together against his chest and smiles before looking back up. "Okay. I'm in. I'll take that leap with you."

Stefan's face breaks out into a huge smile and he pulls a her into a soft kiss.


	26. Brief Moment

Stefan mouth quirks into a slight smile as he and Bonnie kiss passionately in the doorway of the empty classroom; his large hands wrapped around her waist. Bonnie's hands move from around his neck to his clench his hair. A spark goes through his body when Bonnie's fingers lightly scratch his scalp, causing him to pull her even further into his arms. Their lips continue to move softly against each other and when Bonnie opens her mouth slightly, Stefan takes the opportunity to slip his tongue inside.

Bonnie moans softly and they continue the kiss for a few more seconds before she pulls away for air. Stefan moves his head to the juncture of her neck and begins placing hot passionate kisses there. Bonnie gasps in pleasure before she quickly pulls him away from her neck and kisses him roughly.

Stefan barely has a chance to respond properly to the kiss, before Bonnie pulls away again. Stefan looks at her in confusion wondering why her lips are no longer pressed against his.

"I have to go. I'm supposed to be helping Caroline prepare for the dance" Bonnie looks up at him sadly, before looking out at few people in the hallway of the school. She attempts to move out of his arms, but Stefan refuses let go of her.

"Mmmh. No you don't. You could stay here with me." He stares intensely into her eyes before pulling her into another wet kiss.

Bonnie sighs happily melting into the kiss for a few moments until she remembers that she really does have to go. "As much as I would love to do just that, I can't just bail on Caroline." She sighs regretfully before moving her hands from around his neck to push against his chest.

As soon as she places her hands there, she realizes how much of a mistake it was since she automatically feels a spark flow through her body. Still she manages to stop herself from pulling him in for another kiss. She steps out of his embrace and smiles softly at him. Stefan relents, but not before pulling her in for a few more quick kisses.

After the final kiss Bonnie touches a finger to her lips, still slightly dazed from Stefan kisses. "You're still coming over later aren't you?"

"Of Course" Stefan watches as she waves goodbye and heads across the school to see Caroline.


	27. Morning After

**This drabble was inspired by the morning-after scene between Stefan and Rebekah. When I saw the scene, my mind went to what could happen if Bonnie had been in her place.**

The sky is bright and the sun shimmers throughout Bonnie's bedroom signaling a new day. Stefan rests his head on an arm and quietly watches Bonnie sleep next to him, noticing the glow of the sun on her skin. He's not surprised that she is still asleep considering they spent the night tangled around each other. What he is surprised by is that he finds himself wanting to take her again instead of sneaking out of the house. If he had spent the night with anyone else he probably would have, but for some reason he can't and truthfully he finds he doesn't want to leave.

When he came to Bonnie last night, it had been because they were going to work on a plan regarding the cure, but instead he ended up commiserating with her about Elena and everything that has been going on. He definitely hadn't expected to spend the night exploring her body. Just thinking about their night together makes his cock grow hard, but Stefan still delights in the memories.

_He and Bonnie had been sitting on her bed having finished going over the plan with the cure. They then started talking about everything that happened over the last few months. That discussion ultimately led to an argument between the of two them. It had been a long time coming considering everything they've been through since they met. At some point during the argument, he decided that he was sick of talking and he hauled her into a unexpected kiss. _

_Initially, Bonnie froze in shock, but eventually she began to respond eagerly to his kiss. After that he lost himself in the moment and the next time his mind clears again he realized that they were both naked on her bed, Stefan happily thrusting inside her. He remembers how her walls gripped his cock and how long his climax lasted. He also remembers that they silently decided to spend the night doing more of the same. They managed to do just that five more times until they eventually fell asleep in exhaustion._

Stefan breaks out of his thoughts even more worked up then he was when he first woke up and he once again glances at the focus of his current lust. He sees Bonnie stir and watches as she wakes up completely. When their eyes meet, Stefan can see the desire in Bonnie's eyes and pulls her into a scorching kiss before thrusting swiftly inside of her.

Bonnie breaks the kiss and her mouth opens in a silent scream as Stefan finds her special spot right away. Stefan thrusts, hits it again and smirks when her legs wrap tighter around his waist. He loves that he can make her shudder in his arms. The smirk drops from his face when Bonnie manages to roll them over so he's flat on his back. She grinds down on him, her hands moving up and down his torso and Stefan feels heat wherever she touches him. When she rolls her hips, her walls to clench around his cock making his eyes and mouth open wide in pleasure. In the back of his mind, he wonders how and why he's never had sex this amazing before.

Stefan sits up, moves his hands up her back and pulls her into fiery kiss. Bonnie moves her hands to briefly cup his cheeks and their tongues tangle with her other before Bonnie breaks away for air. Stefan begins sucking at Bonnie pulse and quickly rolls them over once again so Bonnie is on her back. He continues to nip and suck her neck, shuddering when he feels Bonnie's hands grab his ass. She pulls him deeper inside of her and he begins kissing her mouth hotly.

Their thrusts grow harsher and more frantic until they climax together collapsing on the bed still connected. Stefan feels his cock harden almost immediately grinning smugly when Bonnie moans and looks up at him in shock. "After last night are you really that surprised?" He stares into her eyes, his grin widening.

"I guess not." She looks up at him with an intense look in her eyes. Her eyes close when Stefan starts thrusting inside of her while Bonnie's walls become wet with new arousal.

"We… ohh-have to –mmmh- have to talk about what's happening between us." Bonnie manages to get out around the pleasure Stefan's giving her.

"Clearly this isn't a onetime thing, but you have to know that I'm not looking for a relationship" He slows his thrusts down to make sure she understands.

"I'm not looking for one either so I guess we're on the same page." She wraps her thighs more tightly around him before continuing. "I think we can keep this casual and come to each other when we have an itch to scratch. You game?" She looks at him waiting for his agreement.

"That sounds good" He says before he speeds up his thrusts. The bedroom grows quiet save their combined moans, grunts, and breaths that periodically echo through the room.

They end up spending the majority of the day in bed and their agreement about a casual relationship is in effect. Neither actually realize that casual went out the door the moment their lips touched the night before, but eventually they will.


	28. New View

**A/N - This is a continuation of the previous drabble. This one is a little different as it from several character perspectives. As a result this drabble will be much longer.**

* * *

**Damon**

They were all supposed to be meeting to discuss the cure and possibly defeating the originals. Damon looks around and sees Tyler and Caroline talking animatedly to each other, Bonnie who seems bored and annoyed, and Elena laughing at something Matt has just said. Stefan is the only one missing and Damon wonders if he'll even show up at all. He hasn't seen much of his little brother in a couple of months.

The door opens and Damon looks up just in time to see Stefan saunter into the boarding house. If it had been anyone else he would think nothing of it, but knowing his brother it is particularly odd. Ever since he and Elena have gotten together Stefan has been withdrawn and removed from everything. Hell a couple of months ago, Stefan would have come to the meeting and leaned back against the wall away from everyone else.

Today he seems more confident and relaxed; Damon can't help but worry that he's going to try to win Elena back. He knows at this point that Stefan doesn't have chance in hell with her, but he doesn't really feel like getting into a fight with him today. It surprises him when he completely passes Elena without a second glance and walks over to the other side of the room.

Instead Damon watches as Stefan passes Caroline& Tyler and goes over to the couch where Bonnie is and sits down next to her. When Bonnie sees him she smiles and Stefan rewards her with a soft smile in response. After Stefan sits down, Damon sees Stefan rub Bonnie's thigh and wonders how she'll react. Knowing the witch, he assumes he will react with anger, but he's surprised when she only scolds him with a look that seems more playful than angry.

With that, Damon begins the meeting, but he still occasionally takes covert glances at Stefan and Bonnie. He sees Stefan whisper something into Bonnie's ear and sees her nod her slightly before laughing. He won't deny being curious about what was whispered, but he lets it go.

Later on he sends Bonnie up to the attic to look for a grimoire as well as to do a small spell to protect the boardinghouse. She takes longer than expected and Stefan volunteers to see what's up. They stay up there for a while and eventually Caroline calls out to them to if they are okay. Stefan answers that they are okay and Damon wonders why his voice sounds somewhat off.

Meanwhile Damon finishes up the meeting and shortly after that he sees Stefan and Bonnie walk back into the living room and it suddenly becomes all too clear. Bonnie is just a little too happy for someone that has just done a protection spell and there is also a glow to her. Still she isn't the one that gives them away. Stefan hair is slightly mussed, his lips slightly bruised, but the reverence he looks at Bonnie with is the biggest indicator. They both also have the look of someone that has just had good sex which is an interesting thought considering the two people involved.

Matt leaves right away after saying goodbye to everyone. Tyler stands up and waits for Caroline while the vampire in question gathers her things. Damon watches as she finishes up and glances at Bonnie who is standing beside Stefan.

"Tyler and I have a date, but we can drop you off on the way. Are you ready to leave?" She asks Bonnie turns away from the conversation she was having with Stefan to address Caroline.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna catch a ride with Stefan if that's alright with you." Bonnie looks from Caroline back to Stefan.

"That's fine." Stefan smiles at Bonnie.

Caroline says goodbye and they watch Caroline walk out to meet Tyler who has already gone outside.

"Are you ready to go?" Stefan looks at her offering his arm to her.

She nods her head and slips her arm in the crook of his arm the two walk out of the boardinghouse oblivious to anything but each other.

Damon rolls his eyes in annoyance at them and decides to wait for Elena in their bedroom.

**Caroline**

She just knows something is going on between them; they being Bonnie and Stefan. Stefan has just walked in for the meeting that they have and Caroline can't help, but notice his demeanor. He's relaxed and Caroline can see the anticipation on his face when he finally sees Bonnie. If she didn't know her best friend so well, she wouldn't have been able to see, but she can tell is just as excited despite the standoffish vibe she is outwardly showing.

Bonnie and Stefan have been trying to hide it, but it is obvious that they are together. It's the way one of them lights up whenever the other walks in the room. The way they always without fail manage to touch each other in some way whenever they are in a room together. It also doesn't hurt that she saw them going at it on Bonnie's kitchen counter through the window when she came over to see Bonnie a few days ago. Still she had suspected something before that happened so the other clues still stand.

Caroline watches as Stefan sits down next to Bonnie and the two share a smile. She smiles herself when she sees Stefan run his hand up Bonnie's thigh for a brief moment. Unsurprisingly Stefan didn't even make it five minutes before touching Bonnie.

The meeting starts and Caroline's attention goes back to the matter at hand. At point she glances over at Bonnie and Stefan and sees him whisper something in Bonnie's ear. She strains to hear what was whispered, but gets nothing.

Later on Damon sends Bonnie up to the attic to do a protection spell. She takes longer than they expect and naturally Stefan volunteers to see if she's going okay. She waits for about 10 minutes before she calls out to them. Stefan yells out that everything is okay and she hides her smile when she realizes that she interrupted something. If the tone of Stefan's voice indicates anything she interrupted something pretty good.

When they walk back into the living room a few minutes later she can see that they are slightly disheveled and Stefan has the look of a man that just got laid and is happy about it.

The meeting has just ended and everyone is gathering their stuff together. Matt leaves right away and when she looks at Tyler she can tell he's ready for their date. Since Bonnie rode over with them, she looks around the room for her. Eventually, Caroline's gaze lands on Bonnie and she sees her talking to Stefan.

"Tyler and I have a date, but we can drop you off on the way. Are you ready to leave?" She asks Bonnie already knowing what her answer will likely be.

Naturally, Bonnie turns back to Stefan and says, "Actually, I think I'm gonna catch a ride with Stefan if that's alright with you?" She smiles up at him.

"That's fine" Stefan back at her and they have a mini staring contest and Caroline swoons just a little bit more. It is then that she decides that she should probably be focused on her own love life instead of her friends. She says good bye and goes to meet Tyler outside. She's happy for her friends and knows that they'll tell her about their newfound relationship when they are ready.

**Elena**

Elena has been talking to Matt to cover up her worry that Stefan won't show up for the meeting since he's the only one not here. She hasn't seen much of him for the few months. Ever since she broke up with Stefan and started seeing Damon, Stefan has been avoiding her. Part of her is sad that he's so heartbroken over her, but the other part of her misses the attention he gives her and wishes he were around.

When Stefan walks in a few minutes later she feels immediate relief that he's showed up. That relief dims once Stefan walks in and walks right past her. She was hoping they would finally get to talk, but based on Stefan detachment, it probably won't be today. She assumes that he's planning on standing in usual spot for the meeting, but is surprised when he sits on the couch next to Bonnie instead.

She is further surprised when Stefan happily greets Bonnie. Matt says something to her so her attention goes back to him so she misses the rest of their exchange.

In the middle of the meeting, she glances over at Stefan and sees him whispering something in her. At first Elena worries that he's talking about her, but based on Bonnie's expression she realizes that is not the case. It does however; make her wonder what exactly was whispered though.

At some point in the meeting, Damon asks Bonnie to do a protection spell in the attic and she can't help but smile at how nice Damon is with Bonnie now. She glances over at Stefan he seems uncomfortable and restless which is strange considering he seemed just fine a few minutes ago.

When it takes longer than five minutes for Bonnie to return, Stefan volunteers to go see if she's okay. Elena conflicted, happy that he seems to still care about her friends, but sad because she just knows he's partly doing so because he can't stand to be in the room with her any longer.

Damon continues the meeting and Elena occasionally glances at the doorway, waiting for Stefan and Bonnie to walk back in. Fifteen minutes later, they still haven't returned and she is just about to go there and see what was going on, when Caroline calls out to them.

Stefan answers, telling the group that they are just fine and will be down soon. Elena frowns at the strained tone in his voice, but lets it go since he said they would be coming down once Bonnie finished. Damon finishes up the meeting and Elena waits anxiously for them to come back down stairs.

The two finally walk back into the living room and Elena relaxes barely noticing Bonnie and Stefan's less than immaculate appearances. She does however; notice that they are standing quite close to each other. Meanwhile, Matt says goodbye to Elena and leaves just as quickly, not quite comfortable staying in Damon's company. She sees Tyler and Caroline stand up and watches as Caroline gather her things.

Elena looks back at Bonnie and Stefan and sees that they are having a conversation. She looks away when she hears Caroline's voice.

"Tyler and I have a date, but we can drop you off on the way. Are you ready to leave?" She directs to Bonnie who turns away from the Stefan to Stefan address Caroline.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna catch a ride with Stefan if that's alright with you." Bonnie focus goes from Caroline back to Stefan.

"That's fine." Stefan answers and Elena eyes widen at the smile he gives Bonnie. Elena looks back and forth between them, something prickling in the back of her mind when the two continue to stare at each other.

Caroline nods and she walks out the door, leaving Stefan and Bonnie with her and Damon.

Elena watches as Stefan looks at Bonnie, "Are you ready to go?" Stefan asks before he offers his arm to her. Bonnie nods her head takes his arm and the two walk out of the boardinghouse arm in arm without saying goodbye to either Elena or Damon. Damon gets up and walks out of the room and she knows he is heading to their bedroom.

Elena moves to the window and watches as Stefan and Bonnie get into his car. She sees Bonnie lean over across the seats and kiss Stefan on the cheek. They smile at each other warmly and it finally clicks in her mind that there might be something going on between them. Stefan starts the car and drives off and Elena decides to confront them later, holding out hope that she's wrong and they are completely platonic or the very least only doing this to upset her. She doesn't want him back, but she has to admit that she likes knowing he's there pining for her despite being happy with Damon

At the thought of Damon, her mind goes to her boyfriend and she heads to bedroom ready to spend the night with him. She forgets all about what just happened with Stefan and Bonnie for now.

**Stefan & Bonnie**

Stefan walks up the boardinghouse feeling happy and strangely relaxed. Two months ago he would have been on edge knowing he had to see his ex-girlfriend and brother together in the home they now share, but two months ago he didn't have Bonnie.

They came together unexpectedly one night and had amazing sex. The next morning they agreed mid- tryst that they would keep things casual and it had seemingly worked for a couple of weeks until they both realized they wanted more. They still have incredibly hot sex, simulating talks, and go out together; the only differences are that they consider the times they go out together to be dates and they are now in a committed relationship.

They still haven't told anyone because they want to be left alone and they know once everyone finds out, everyone will have an opinion. If he's honest, he also has to admit that its fun having Bonnie all to himself and being able to sneak around with her.

Stefan grins when he thinks back to this morning when he was last inside of her. He stills feels the tingles in his body and it's been hours, but he knows that encounter is a big reason he's so relaxed. That and the fact that he gets to see her again.

When he opens the door he sees Damon standing in the front of the living room, he spies Elena talking to Matt and Caroline and Tyler talking to each other. Finally, he sees his girlfriend sitting on the couch wearing one his favorite sundresses. She smiles at him in greeting and he can feel the butterflies flutter in stomach. He smiles back and sits down next to her. She looks and smells fantastic and he is unable to stop himself from caressing her thigh.

The look she gives him is one of outward reprimand, but he can tell she is actually excited by his touch from the look in her eyes and the way her thigh tenses slightly when he fingers graze her skin. He grins happily at her and moves his hand to rest on his own leg. In the meantime Damon begins the meeting and while Stefan is aware of everything that is being said, Stefan's attention is all focused on Bonnie.

In the middle of the meeting he leans to whisper how great she looks and how he can't wait to see be with her later. She looks up at him and he can tell his words have an effect on her despite it not appearing that way at first glance.

He attempts to behave himself after that and they get through most of the meeting fine. Damon asks Bonnie to do a protection spell in the attic and look for a grimoire that is stashed up there. Stefan can tell Bonnie is slightly annoyed by his tone, but she still does because she doesn't feel like fighting with Damon today. He watches her walk away somewhat sad that he actually has to focus on the meeting since Bonnie is no longer in the room.

When what should have taken five minutes at the most minutes becomes ten, Stefan offers to go see if she's okay, jumping up quickly and walking out of the room.

X

Bonnie found the grimoire right away, but she still has yet to do the protection spell despite it only taking a minute. The reason she hasn't is because she needed a moment alone for a few moments to collect herself. That's part of the reason she seemingly took Damon's order without complaint. That and the fact that she didn't feel like dealing with Damon's mouth today.

The other reason she needed to collect herself was because it was taking all her strength to stop herself from touching Stefan. She's never had relationship where attraction was such a big thing. She's been attracted to other guys, but it has never been quite so strong before. Nor she has the attraction been so mutual on the guy's part. It's funny, a couple of months ago they had what she thought would be one great night, but that night turned into a long morning of sex. They eventually decided to get together under the pretense that they could keep things casual, but both quickly realized they felt more. They made things official and they've been a couple for last month and a half. Being with Stefan has been a somewhat of a revelation because she gets to see a new side to Stefan and finally feels cherished by her boyfriend.

Bonnie glances at her watch, realizing that she's been gone for over ten minutes and she knows she needs to get the spell done and head back down stairs. With that she begins reciting the spell and goes into a slight daze in order to do so.

X

Stefan walks up the stairs to the attic and sees Bonnie in mid-spell and he can feel his groin tighten. His groin hardening is nothing new when he is in the same room as Bonnie, but he has to admit that sight of her reciting a spell also does things to him. He assumes it's because of the power that radiates through her and how clear her focus is. Either way, Bonnie in her element is a big turn on.

She finishes up the spell and Stefan continues to stare at her intensely for a few more moments. Eventually he grows tired of just looking and steps behind her wrapping his arms her waist. He pulls her back against his body and moves his head to the crook of her neck. He takes in her unique scent before he begins placing lazy kisses on her neck.

"Mmmh. I missed you." He murmurs softly against her neck.

"I've only been gone for a ten minutes" Bonnie says as she melts against him, turning her neck closer to his mouth, and causing Stefan to smile softly at the action.

His smile turns into a grunt when her hips grind against his and his erection grows even harder poking against her ass.

"Stefan!" She scolds him playfully before stepping out of his arms.

Stefan takes the opportunity to turn her around so they are standing face to face and promptly drags her into a kiss. The kiss quickly becomes hot and frantic and Stefan's hand move from her waist to squeeze her ass. He lifts her up and her legs wrap around his waist, all without breaking their kiss. The two continue to kiss for another minute until Bonnie pulls away to breathe.

They stare intensely into each others eyes, their lips centimeters apart. Stefan breaks the stare to glance around the attic and spies a empty chair in the room. He carries Bonnie over to said chair and sits in it, Bonnie still in his lap.

As soon as he sits down, Bonnie pulls him into another passionate kiss her hands cupping his face. Just as quick she pulls away from the kiss and her hands slowly slide down his body, stopping only when she gets to the top of his jeans. She rubs at his erection and Stefan hisses in pleasure. Bonnie smiles at him before she undoes his jeans and pulls his cock out, marveling at how hard it is.

Meanwhile Stefan's hands, move from her ass to her thighs, only to slip underneath her dress. He rips her underwear off and hikes up the dress before impaling her on his cock. Both moan at the pleasure and he moves his hands back to her ass to lift her up and down on him. He looks up at Bonnie and sees the brightness of her eyes and relishes in the fact that he was the one to put that brightness there.

Stefan whimpers in delight when Bonnie's walls squeeze around his cock and Bonnie begins sucking on his neck.

It is then that he hears Caroline call out to them. "Are you guys okay up there?"

Between the pleasure of being inside Bonnie and the way she's kissing his neck, Stefan can barely think. His eyes close right after that as Bonnie grinds her hips causing a new wave of pleasure to go through them both. "Yeah I'm just … uh…helping Bonnie finish up." He's actually surprised that he managed to blurt out a coherent response.

He opens his eyes when he hears and feels Bonnie giggle against his neck at his word choice. As a result he thrusts up causing Bonnie stiffen suddenly. He knows right away that he hit that special spot inside of her that brings her close to climax.

He grins sexily at her and they know they have to hurry things up. They continue to grind and thrust against each other. Stefan continues hitting Bonnie's spot until her breath hitches and she floods his cock with her release. Stefan pulls her into a kiss and thrusts a few more times until he finds his own release.

They kiss and cuddle lazily for a few moments before Bonnie pulls away.

"We really have to get back down there." She smiles down at him before she slowly lifts her pelvis up, letting him slip out of her. She stands up and begins smoothing down her dress.

Stefan tucks himself back inside his pants and zips them up. He also stands up and starts to fix his wrinkled shirt. He glances down seeing Bonnie's ripped panties on the floor and quickly puts them in his pocket.

"You really have to stop ripping them, at this rate I'm going to run out of panties to wear."Bonnie smirks knowingly at him and he pulls her in for a brief hard kiss.

"I'll try to control myself, but I make no promises." He says after they move away from the kiss.

The two continue to fix themselves up smiling at each other whenever ever their eyes meet. Once they are sure they are put together, Stefan picks up the grimoire and hands it to Bonnie who quickly takes it. He presses a kiss to her cheek before they walk down the attic stairs hand in hand.

He releases her hand once they get closer to the living room and they realize that they have missed the rest of the meeting. Happy that they don't have to listen to Stefan talk anymore he turns to Bonnie.

"So what are you doing tonight?" He smiles surreptitiously at her already aware that they have plans tonight, but unsure what she wants to do.

"I think I'm going to get some take out and stay in for the night." Bonnie hints back, laughing quietly at the look of lust that appears in his eyes.

Their attention is drawn away from each other to Caroline who addresses Bonnie. "Tyler and I have a date, but we can drop you off on the way. Are you ready to leave?"

"Actually, I think I'm gonna catch a ride with Stefan if that's alright with you." Bonnie looks back Stefan and the sexy look in her eyes causes him harden.

"That's fine." He says this evenly though a big part of him wants to jump for joy that he gets to spend uninterrupted night with her.

They stare at each other and Bonnie smiles grows larger can't stop his own smile from widening and the butterflies that rumble in his stomach.

"Are you ready to go?" He offers his arm out to her and she happily slips her arm into the crook and they walk out of the boardinghouse.

He unlocks the car and the get in. Before he can start the car, Bonnie leans over and presses kiss to his cheek. When she leans back, he can still feel the imprint against his skin.

"What was that for?" He asks, in happy bewilderment.

"Just felt like it." She says with a shrug.

"Okay then." He grins goofily and moves to start the car. After that he drives off to spend the rest of the day with his girlfriend.


	29. Battle

**A/N - This is kind of a future-fic as it would technically be set during Season 5. The dark-Bonnie storyline never happened since it wouldn't really work for this story nor did the Rebekah stuff with Stefan. Also since it's only briefly alluded to, Bonnie and Stefan are living together and have been for a while.**

* * *

"Where the hell are they?" Damon grumbles annoyed. "It was their idea to plan this mission in the first place and the two do-gooders aren't even here yet. I have way better things I could be doing." He looks out the window before he sits down next to Elena.

"Relax Damon. This Bonnie and Stefan we're talking about they aren't going flake." Caroline snaps already tired of Damon's mouth. He's been making snide remarks about Bonnie and Stefan for last ten minutes and it's gotten old very quickly.

Damon looks at Caroline clearly about to argue while Tyler and Matt move back a little expecting a fight between the two vampires. However, before Damon can say anything he's interrupted.

"Okay. I think we all just need to calm down. Fighting with each other won't do us any good." Elena interjects trying to keep the peace. Truth be told, Damon was getting on her nerves as well, but she knows telling her boyfriend that will just make things worse. "Stefan and Bonnie will be here soon and then we can get started."

X

Stefan moves from between Bonnie's thighs and quickly pulls his pants back up. He buttons and zips them before pulling Bonnie into a passionate kiss. She responds enthusiastically at first before she presses her hands to his naked chest pushing him away.

"Stefan we really have to go or we're going to be late." Bonnie says anxiously before she jumps off the table she had been perched on.

Stefan says nothing, but instead stares lustily at Bonnie's naked form before she heads to the closet to get some clothes. They were supposed to be meeting the crew for a mission to take out some of Klaus' vampire army, but they got distracted. He had only managed to slip his pants on when Bonnie walked out of the bathroom in her towel. He saw the way the water glistened on her skin and the next either of them knew, he had her propped on a small table and his cock was deep inside her.

Now they were running late, but with the tingles that are running through his body, he doesn't regret it one bit. He sits down on the bed to put his socks and boots on before he moves to get a shirt. Bonnie walks out the bathroom completely dressed. The situation calls for them to blend in so she's wearing all-black (black shirt, pants, boots, and leather jacket) and the blood rushes to his groin. There is just something about her in badass witch mode that drives him crazy.

"You look great." Stefan slips his own black sweater on and quickly walks over to Bonnie to pull her into a kiss. Before their lips can connect however, she pulls away causing Stefan to grumble slightly.

"Thanks for the compliment, but we have to go before we get distracted again." Bonnie pushes against his chest and glances across the room, her gaze landing on the two large duffel bags on the floor. "Is everything we need packed?"

"Yeah I doubled checked." He says referring to bags filled with a couple baseball bats, crossbows, stakes, holsters, and a few vervain-filled dart gun as well as a several small bombs. "We'll put on the holsters when we get to the cabin. Do you have all your spells with you?" He looks at her slightly worried.

"I memorized them. I doubt I'll have time to read from the grimoire when we're in the middle of the action." She says attempting to reassure him as he always worries whenever they are facing potential danger.

Stefan reaches for his own leather jacket in the closet and slips it on before turning to Bonnie. "You ready to go?" He bends down to pick up the duffel bags carrying one in his hand and draping the other on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm all set. Let's go." She walks past him quickly walking down the stairs with Stefan right behind her.

X

Despite trying to calm everyone, the tension still fills the room. Elena glances out the window and is relieved when she sees Bonnie and Stefan drive up to the cabin. Bonnie gets out of the driver's side while Stefan gets out and opens the door to the backseat. She sees him take out two duffel bags which she assumes is filled with the supplies they need for the mission.

The door to the cabin opens and Bonnie and Stefan walk in.

"Sorry we weren't here earlier." Bonnie says as she looks at the group apologetically before quickly looking away somewhat guilty.

Caroline glances at Bonnie and she hides her smirk as she realizes just why the two got here later than they usually would. "It's fine you guys technically aren't even late." She chooses to ignore Damon's scoff. "So what's in the bag?"

"Just a few weapons, I figured we could use." Stefan answers handing one bag to her. "We already went of the particulars of the plan so now all we need to do is get prepare for battle." He nods to the bag Caroline is now holding before walking over to Elena to hand her a few stakes and some holsters from his own bag.

Caroline walks over to Tyler and Matt and the three begin pulling out items from the bag. Damon moves towards them as slow as he can still annoyed by the entire mission in general.

Elena quickly puts all her equipment on. Once she is finished her attention goes to Bonnie and Stefan. She watches as the two help each other with their holsters and her heart can't help but warm at the scene.

There is something very sweet and almost sexy about the way the two take care of each other. It's obvious that the two have intimate knowledge of each others bodies by the care that is taken in attaching the holsters. She sees Stefan kiss Bonnie's tattooed wrist before carefully attaching a holster to it. She also sees Bonnie slide a stake into the holster that she just put around Stefan hips.

Elena has to admit that when they first revealed that they were dating she didn't have the best response. She no longer has feelings for Stefan, but she had a hard time seeing him move on with her best-friend of all people. She had been dealing with Jeremy's death and part of felt like Bonnie was betraying his memory despite the fact that they had been broken up when he died. Eventually she realized she was being selfish and apologized to them. And now a year later, she can see how much they are meant for each other.

She is broken out of her thoughts when she hears Stefan's voice.

"Elena are you ready to go?" She looks up and realizes Bonnie and Stefan are standing side by side looking at her in concern. The others with the exception of Damon have already walked outside.

"I'm ready." She smiles reassuringly at them and she and Damon make their way outside. When she briefly turns around she sees Stefan and Bonnie walking together hand in hand and she just knows that with the two them on their side that they won't lose this battle.


	30. Vow

**Based on the Stefan/Bonnie scene from the most recent episode.**

* * *

_What's the last thing you can remember?" Stefan asks softly_

"_I guess I remember being in that cave and Jeremy was trying to pry the cure out of Silas' hands." Bonnie looks up at Stefan in slight confusion, "Please tell me he got it."_

_Stefan looks down sorrowfully and Bonnie knows something is up "We didn't get it, did we?"_

"_Bonnie, there's something you need to know about Jeremy." Stefan begins sadly._

X

When Stefan realizes that Bonnie doesn't remember Jeremy's death his heart drops. He hates that she will have to relive the devastation again, but knows he has to tell her. So he does and he feels an ache when she collapses into sobs.

Stefan can't help but think that this is his fault. Bonnie had been obviously been spiraling downward for a while now and no one really noticed. When she had been so upset earlier in year, he had planned on being there for her, but it never ended up happening. He had been so focused on Elena and later on his own problems that he had forgotten about Bonnie.

He watches Bonnie for a few more plan-filled moments before sliding closer to her on the bed. He climbs into the bed, shifting Bonnie so he can sit behind her, pulling her against his body. He slips an arm around her waist, using the other arm to shift her so her head rests on his chest. His hand also slowly moves up and down her back in what he hopes is a soothing manner.

As Bonnie cries into his chest, her tears dampening his shirt he makes a vow. He decides that from now on he's making Bonnie a priority. She needs to know that someone is looking out for her. Not because she lends magical help, but because she's important to him.

They had had a pretty good friendship at one point. At least until she stopped trusting him and he's only now realizing just how much he wants that friendship back. So he lies on the bed with her hoping that being here with her will be a start.


	31. A New Stefan

**This is sort of a continuation of the previous drabble about six or seven months into the future.**

* * *

"I'm going to take off." Stefan addresses Damon causing Damon to look up and watch as the younger Salvatore saunters out of the boardinghouse.

The quick exit is something that has been happening a lot lately, along with his sometimes late arrivals. He would chalk it up to Stefan being uncomfortable around him and Elena, but that doesn't seem to be the case. In fact he seems bizarrely happy whenever they meet up and he is typically indifferent to whatever is being discussed unless it there danger involved. Much of the same went on today and now Damon is wondering what exactly is causing the change in his brother's behavior.

X

Stefan manages to make it to make it home in record time. He slips off his shoes and barely makes it through the door before he finds himself pushed up against a wall. Bonnie grabs his head pulling him into a rough yet passionate kiss. Stefan responds eagerly, his tongue demanding entry into Bonnie's mouth before he promptly reverses them so Bonnie is the one pressed against the wall.

As the kiss becomes more intense, his hands slip from around her waist to her thighs. He pushes them apart with his knee and lifts, her legs quickly wrapping around his waist. He presses his groin against hers; softly growling at the pleasure runs through his body.

Bonnie pulls away with a moan in order to catch her breath and the two stare intensely at each other. Stefan backs them away from the wall to carry her up the stairs. When they get inside the bedroom, Bonnie finds herself pressed against the wall beside the door before Stefan slips a hand behind her neck pulling her in for another searing kiss.

He groans happily when he feels Bonnie's hands slip under his shirt, her nails lightly scratching his torso. As a result, he abruptly breaks the kiss and raises his arms in the air allowing Bonnie to take the garment off. Her eyes automatically go to his chest and delight rushes through him at the thought of his woman ogling him.

Stefan watches as Bonnie lifts her own arms in the air. He takes the hint and quickly takes her shirt off as well. When he realizes that Bonnie is braless he can't stop the lusty grin from appearing on his face.

"So beautiful." he says blissfully.

"On the bed. Now!" is all she is able to get out in response.

Stefan moves them away from the wall; her breasts pressing against his chest and quickly walks them over to the bed.

They land on the bed with Stefan looming over her sexily. His leans in to briefly kiss her lips before moving his mouth to her neck, her collarbone, stopping at her breasts. He presses his lips to her right breast suckling on the nipple.

Bonnie gasps from the pleasure and Stefan moves to the left breast to evoke the same reaction from her. He continues for a few moments before moving his head further down her torso to kiss her stomach. He lingers there for a while nipping and nuzzling the skin below her belly button. It's obvious that he found one of her erogenous zones when Bonnie tenses with pleasure and the smell of her arousal becomes more vivid.

Stefan sits up slightly and begins undoing her jeans before slowly pulling them along with her underwear off. He spreads her legs and shifts to kiss her inner thigh making Bonnie whimper in pleasure. Her whimper turns into a loud moan when Stefan tongue finally takes a lick of her sex. Her hands grab at his head in an attempt to increase the pleasure.

Stefan greedily laps up the evidence of Bonnie's arousal, the taste making his groin painfully hard. Still he continues to work Bonnie into a frenzy by occasionally teasing her clitoris. He finally takes mercy on her and sucks her clit into his mouth which quickly brings her to climax. He sits up staring lustfully at Bonnie then glances down at the rock hard bulge in his pants.

Before Bonnie has a chance to come down completely from her high, Stefan strips off the rest of his clothes and thrusts his shaft inside of her. Her walls grip him and the couple moans in unison at the connection. Bonnie trails her hands over his shoulders to the muscles of his back, enjoying the fact that they ripple with every thrust he makes inside of her.

"You feel so amazing. " Stefan utters his voice hoarse with feeling. He suddenly shifts and sits back on his knees Bonnie straddling him. Her legs wrap around his waist as Stefan's thrusts become harder and quicker. Stefan pounds into Bonnie until one thrust brings Bonnie to another climax. She screams his name and with one final thrust Stefan joins her himself.

The two revel in what just transpired between them cuddling against each other. Stefan briefly rests his head in the crook of her neck before Bonnie pulls him into a lazy kiss. Stefan breaks the kiss in order to lie down on the bed, Bonnie on top of him; her head resting against his chest.

"Hi." She smiles up at him and begins caressing his face.

"Hi." He smiles back at her, wrapping his arms more tightly around her.

An "I love you" is the last thing that is heard from either of them before they lay together in content silence; the sounds of their breaths the only sounds that fill the room.

X

Damon moves from Stefan's door still in shock. _His little brother and witchy hooking up, not something that he would have expected from either of them, though that does explain Stefan's unusual behavior as of late._

He decided to follow Stefan to see why he was so anxious to leave and was slightly shocked when he realized Stefan was only going home. Then Damon assumed based on the way Stefan rushed to get inside that he was planning to go somewhere else, but that assumption was nixed since Stefan never came back out.

Damon eventually let himself in, walking to the bedroom after sensing Stefan there. Imagine his shock when he sees his brother and the witch going at it. While most would have taken that as their cue to leave, Damon stayed watching as the two reached climax and began cuddling together. Once they started with the "I love yous" his couldn't stop his eyes from rolling and he knew it was time to leave.

X

The next day when he sees Stefan at the Mystic Grill, he decides to confront him with his new knowledge.

"So little brother, when did you start banging the witch?" He asks bluntly not even attempting to sugar coat his words.

Stefan flinches slightly and Damon can tell the crude phrasing of the question is what bothers him. Stefan starts to say something, but Damon cuts him off before he gets the first word out.

"I saw you two going at it last night and the fact that neither you nor Bonnie even realized I was there is actually kind of surprising. You two must be slipping."He smirks smugly at the younger Salvatore.

"Clearly I'm going to have to find a way to keep you from coming in my home when I don't want you there." Stefan ignores the jibe and instead focuses on the spying.

"Calm down Stefan." He begins. "It's nothing I haven't already seen before. Besides if you weren't hiding your relationship with the witch, then I wouldn't have been wondering why you were suddenly so happy. Then you wouldn't have to worry about someone coming in unannounced." He says in attempt to rile Stefan up.

"Who said we were trying to hide our relationship." Stefan looks at him pointedly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean" Damon replies with irritation.

"It means that Bonnie and I aren't sneaking around. We may not broadcast our relationship to the world, but we are in a relationship. You and the others have been so wrapped up in yourselves the last few months that you haven't bothered to play attention to what's been going on around you." The last bit is said with some unexpected anger.

Stefan exhales realizing that his anger has more to do with the fact that no one has noticed Bonnie hasn't actually been around the rest of the group the past few months, than anything else.

Several months ago Bonnie had been going through a rough time and it took entirely too long for any of them notice. He decided that he would start being there for her. As a result they gradually began to grow closer, until they both came to the realization that they had fallen for each other.

When they decided to take their relationship to the next level, Stefan had wondered how they would approach telling the group about their relationship as hiding was not an option for them. Bonnie told him matter-of-factly that no one realized that she was basically estranged from group so no way would they be focused on who she was dating even if it was Stefan. He wanted to reassure her, but knew that deep down she was right.

Based on Damon's reaction he now knows that Bonnie had definitely been right. Stefan calms himself down and it is then that he senses Bonnie outside of the Mystic grill.

"Well if you'll excuse me." He dismisses Damon before going outside to greet his girlfriend.

Damon looks on through the window as Stefan greets Bonnie and hauls her into a passionate kiss. They break apart and sit together at an outdoor table clearly enjoying each others company. From the way the other customers greet them it's obvious that this isn't a first time occurrence.

His last thought before he picks up his order is that with Stefan so focused on the witch, Damon will have Elena all to himself. He can get used to this Stefan.


	32. The New Deal

**This drabble is loosely based on the episode "The New Deal".**

* * *

**The Abandoned Witch House – Present Day**

Stefan surprises Bonnie when he begins kissing her neck, grinning slightly when she melts into his embrace.

"We're supposed to be looking for a way to defeat Klaus." She says distractedly as Stefan's tongue licks at her pulse; causing her to drop the book she was previously looking through.

"I'm personally finding you a lot more interesting." As he says this, his hands slowly move from around her waist upward to softly squeeze her breasts.

When Bonnie gasps at the pleasure, Stefan feels his groin harden and he knows the feel of his bulge has to be poking against her. She confirms this by grinding her ass into him which causes him to hiss in satisfaction.

They continue grind against each other until it becomes too much for both of them. Stefan quickly turns her around and Bonnie pulls him into a frantic kiss. Her mouth opens slightly and he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue inside.

Stefan unexpectedly sweeps Bonnie into his arms causing her to squeak out in surprise and loop her arms around his neck. As he carries her to the room he fixed up for them, she smiles at him and it's like looking at the sun.

When they get to the room he sets her back down on the floor and they slowly start removing each other's clothes. Once they are both naked, Stefan lunges at her pulling her into a fiery kiss. His hands slide down her body teasing her curves until he finally lifts her in his arms.

Stefan presses Bonnie against the wall, quickly thrusting inside of her. His lips suck at her pulse feeling the blood rush there. Her legs circle around his waist and her hands clutch at his shoulders as he drives into her at an almost frantic pace. Her walls tighten around his cock and he continues thrusting until they both climax.

Still hard inside of Bonnie, Stefan barely gives her a chance to recover from her first orgasm before he has her in his arms, turning them around and carrying her across the room to the bed. Surprisingly the bed is actually in pretty good shape considering how old it is and he only had to spring for some sheets so it would be usable.

They fall onto the bed, twisted up in each other with Bonnie running her fingers through his hair and their mouths melding together. They roll over three times until Bonnie manages to come out on top. She pins him to the bed, her fingers lacing through his.

Stefan thrusts upwards his cock brushing against her inner thigh, obviously ready to get inside. He attempts to align their groins together, but his efforts are to no avail as Bonnie keeps shifting away from him.

"Bonnie please." He begs softly and Bonnie smiles at eagerness. Finally, Bonnie takes pity on him shifting her hips and lowering herself down on his cock. Very slowly she moves up and down on him, her head thrown back in pleasure.

Stefan hands move from her thighs, to her hips, to her flat stomach, reveling in the pleasure. The combination of Bonnie's deliberate grinding and the feel of Bonnie's skin against his, makes things that much better.

Ultimately the grinding turns into bouncing and their movements become sloppier. It becomes apparent that they are both getting closer to their peaks. Stefan thrusts up and Bonnie's walls tighten around him until she completes her second climax. Her release leaks onto his thighs and both the scent of it and her fluttering walls cause him to come for a second time as well.

X

Afterwards they lay cuddled together; Bonnie spread out on top of him, Stefan arms wrapped around her.

"We should really get back to work." It comes out slightly muffled since she says this against the hard wall of his chest where her head rests.

Stefan says nothing, instead choosing to pull her into a soft kiss that quickly grows passionate. They continue trading heat filled kisses causing the room to feel with lust-related tension. However, before it can lead to another round of sex, Bonnie breaks the kiss.

"Stefan." She begins placing a finger to his lips when it looks like Stefan will interrupt. "As much as I would love to continue this, I think we should actually start working on the plan." She moves her hand to his cheek cupping it.

"You're right; I just missed you this week and got carried away." He agrees, hinting at the fact that they spent the last week away from each other.

"It couldn't be helped, between Elena and Caroline, I haven't been able to get away to see you." She explains before continuing sadly. "I wish we didn't have to sneak around like this."

"As long as Klaus still thinks my humanity is shut off and that I'm still under his compulsion, the safer you and everyone else are." He caresses her cheek softly. "Your involvement in this makes you just as much of a target as I am. I need to get rid of him once and for all because I won't let him hurt you."

Stefan softly leans closer brushing his nose against hers. "Your love broke through my compulsion and I won't ever forget that." He kisses her softly before pulling away.

"Well the sooner we find something, the sooner this can be all behind us." She climbs off Stefan, standing up intending to find the book she was looking through before Stefan distracted her when takes a glimpse at her watch.

As a result she begins putting on her clothes hurriedly, Stefan watching her in confusion.

"Bonnie?"

"Yeah?" She stands up fully dressed.

"You going somewhere?" He assumed she would get the book she dropped earlier and come back to bed, but it like that won't be the case.

"I'm afraid so, I'm supposed to be meeting Elena, but someone distracted me and now I'm going to be late."She spies her boots near the bed and sits down at the edge in order to slip them on.

Stefan starts to mess with the hem of her shirt, lifting it up before pressing a kiss to the small of her back. "Why does Elena want to me with you?"

"I'm not sure, if I were to bet, I'd say it most likely about Damon." She wriggles slightly at his continued ministrations. "It's just a feeling I have."

"Mmmh…" Stefan agrees, barely listening instead he trails his tongue down her back.

Bonnie moans when his arm wraps her waist. "Stefan. I really have to go" She tries to stand, but is pulled back into the bed by him.

They trade several short, but hot kisses before Bonnie pulls away completely and backs away from the bed. "I'll see you later." She smiles at him before hurriedly leaving the room.

Stefan lies back on the bed with a smile despite his unfilled arousal. As he lays there his thoughts eventually go to a few months ago when the change in his relationship with Bonnie first began.

X

**The Abandoned Witch House – 4 Months Ago**

_Stefan needed a way to defeat to Klaus and he figured that getting Bonnie's help would be his best bet. He had been tracking her for few days, but she was rarely alone. He gotten lucky today when he saw that she was alone and decided that he would follow her. _

_When he realizes she is heading to the abandoned witch house where he has the coffins hidden, he realizes that this is fate and decides on seeing this plan through._

_So he follows her making sure that she doesn't sense him until he absolutely wants her to. _

_Bonnie looks around the basement and attempts to figure out why she was drawn here, when she hears a familiar voice._

"_Hello Bonnie." He greets her; slightly amused that she's startled._

"_Stefan. You followed me here?" She asks, and is surprised that it is mostly weariness as opposed to an actual fear of Stefan for some reason._

_When Bonnie turns around and their eyes meet Stefan's only thought is to wonder why he never realized how hot she is before. As a result he feels himself harden slightly and wonders just what that could mean. He however shakes off those thoughts and answer's her question. "Yeah it wasn't too hard. You should probably be more careful." _

"_What do you want with me?" She asks him this with a mixture of curiosity and cautiousness._

_Stefan's mind goes into the gutter and he can't stop himself from imagining all the pleasurable things he wouldn't mind doing with her. Still he knows that she needs reassure so he attempts to give it. "Relax. I just need your help."_

"_Why would I help you?" She looks up at him unconvinced, "Elena said you saved Klaus's life."_

_He inwardly groans because of course Elena wouldn't understand the bigger picture and now that means he will have to work even harder to convince Bonnie to help. _

"_Let me fill you in on a little secret about Klaus. He kept his family with him at all times- daggered, stored in coffins. And now I have them, and I need you to help keep them hidden." He walks closer to her catching of whiff of her scent._

_Are you out of your mind? You're just gonna make him angrier." She says alarmed both at the situation and his safety. _

_Pissing off Klaus isn't a good idea right now and doing this is the quickest way to do it. Despite what Bonnie implied earlier about helping him and Elena's assertion that the Stefan she cares about is no longer there, she does still worry about him._

"_His family is his one weakness. As long as I have that, I can ruin him." He feel the concern coming from her and he's surprised that he is grateful for it._

"_I don't have enough power to hide four originals!" She yells out in frustration._

"_You're a witch. You hate Klaus. I know you can figure something out." He says knowing what he says is true. People tend to underestimate her, but if she really wanted to do some damage she could. He looks at her, hoping she'll agree to it._

"_Okay. I'm in." She nods at him._

X

_Later on in the day they meet up again to have another discussion about the coffins. That eventually led to him angrily confronting her about telling Elena and Damon by extension._

"_If I wanted them to know, I would have involved them." He snarls at her._

"_Elena was looking for you and wanted me to do a locator spell. I could have refused, but we both know that when it comes to do it she's not going to listen. You should also know that went it comes to Jeremy, she's won't put up with your crap." She says slightly angry herself._

"_Like I told Elena, Jeremy is not my problem. Though considering he decided to cheat by hookup with his ex-girlfriend, I'm not quite sure why you care about his well being. Kind of pathetic if you ask me" He taunts her. "Are you going to slap me now as well?" He purposely baits her because he's enjoying the anger coming from her._

"_If I wanted to hurt you, I wouldn't even have to touch you. Besides with your humanity turned off I can't expect you to care about anyone but yourself" She says matter-of-factly._

_For some reason, Bonnie's words bother him in a way Elena's earlier distress failed to and he glares at her intensely in attempt to intimidate her._

_For Bonnie's part she meets his intense stare head on and it becomes obvious she is not intimidated by him. Her normal green eyes are darkened with anger and her skin gives off a heated glow. As a result, the attraction he's been feeling since he first saw her flares up again and he yanks her into an unexpected kiss._

_When their lips meet, Bonnie hesitates for all of one second before she responds fervently. The kiss takes on a life of its own, moans occasionally slipping from their mouths. His hands move from around her waist to cup her ass and he marvels at the way it feels in his hands._

_One minute, he is happily kissing Bonnie and the next he's on the ground clutching his head in pain. It takes him a second, but he eventually realizes that Bonnie used her powers to give him an aneurysm. _

"_I'll help you, but next time I suggest you keep your hands and lips off me." Her body still reeling from his unexpected kiss wants to disagree with her statement, but she decides to contemplate why at a later time. Instead, she glares down at him, power exuding from her entire body. _

_With that, she walks up the stairs and out of the house. Leaving Stefan on the floor watching her with a mixture admiration, lust and another emotion he can't explain. _

X

**The Abandoned Witch House – Present**

He knows now that the emotion had been the beginning of his humanity being switched back on and the longer he worked with her, the more he had seemed to feel. While he agreed to keep his hands and lips off Bonnie, it didn't stop him from shamelessly flirting with her.

At first he did it because he knew it kept her slightly off balance, but eventually after a couple of months evolved to them both enjoying it. Bonnie even began flirting back and after awhile their meetings were charged with sexual tension. That sexual tension eventually evolved into something more meaningful, though neither was consciously aware of the change.

At least until the day came when he finally realized he had fallen in love with her.

X

**The Abandoned Witch House – 2 Months Ago**

_He frantically tries to open the casket with a shovel unusually edgy._

"_What are you doing?" Bonnie watches him in confusion._

"_We have to get this open. If it can help kill Klaus, we have to open it." He anxiously uses the shovel on the casket his aggravation growing with every second._

"_That's what I'm trying to do!" She shouts with some annoyance of her own._

"_Then try harder!" He shouts back in frustration._

"_Why are you acting like this?" Bonnie hasn't seen him this emotional before and has to admit that it slightly worries her. _

"_Because I can't live like this anymore!." He drops the shovel and starts to breaks down. "I'm sorry." He looks at her, upset that he is taking his frustration out on her. _

_Bonnie watches him for a moment before pulling into a hug. His arms wrap tightly around her and the tension in his body ebbs. They stay in the embrace for a few more moments before both begin to pull back._

_Their eyes meet and they slowly lean in for a kiss. The kiss is much slower than the one they shared two months ago, but no less passionate. As the kiss goes on Stefan comes to a sudden realization. He pulls away abruptly, startling Bonnie._

"_What's wrong?" _

"_My humanity is switched back on." He says in astonishment._

"_Are you sure?" She asks cautiously._

"_Yeah, I've been different the last few weeks and now I know why." He grins happily._

"_Do you think Klaus broke his compulsion on you?" A mixture of happiness for him and confusion over the situation run through her._

"_No he wouldn't do that." He pulls her against him "It was you actually. I haven't felt anything for anyone for awhile until I started spending time with you. You brought out something in me, that I haven't really felt before." _

"_What about Elena? You do know she's not going to be happy about this?" She hates to ask, but she doesn't want to put her heart on the line without good reason._

"_I can't say I really care. Those feelings I had for haven't returned and I don't think they ever will. My feelings started changing before all this with Klaus started and this situation only sped up the inevitable. Plus she clearly has feelings for Damon so she can't be too upset about this." He shrugs._

"_How are we going to do this? And what do we do about Klaus?"_

"_This started out with me just wanting to destroy him, but now I need to do this because I want be with you and getting rid of him keeps you safe. As for us I think we should keep things between us until this stuff with Klaus is over." _

_Stefan stares at Bonnie seeing the expressions change from slight nervousness to cautious happiness. He presses a firm, but brief kiss to her lips before continuing._

"_I'm just going to lay it out on the line. I'm falling in love with you." He stares deeply into her eyes imploring her to believe him. "I know you've felt the sparks between us, but I'll back off if you want me to. Just tell me you don't feel the same way I do."_

_Part of her wants to lie and say he doesn't feel that way, but the look in his eyes is what changes her mind. "I can't. I do have feelings for you. I don't know when or why it happened, but it did." She cups his face in her hands. _

_He smiles softly at her before pulling her into a kiss._

X

**The Abandoned Witch House – Present**

Stefan is brought out of his reminiscing when he hears his phone ringing. He looks around and sees his jacket on the floor leaping off the bed to pick it up, knowing that it's the last place he had it.

"What." He answers knowing that it's Damon which means his won't have to pretend to be the unemotional Stefan because he really is uninterested in whatever reason his older brother is calling.

"Come on little brother, is that anyway to answer the phone?" Damon bites back and Stefan can hear the smirk in his voice. Based on his tone, it's not a life or death situation which raises his annoyance a bit.

"I don't have time for this. What do you want?" Stefan decides to cut to the chase

"I'm sure your plotting with Bonnie can wait." Damon says referring his team up with Bonnie and Stefan smiles when he hears her name.

"Elena and I need to talk to you about something it's important." Damon finishes calmly which unlike him. Which leads him to think that Bonnie's feeling that there is something between Damon and Elena is probably true.

"Fine. I'll be there." He hangs up without giving Damon a chance to respond.

He doesn't really care about the news, but since he has a feeling Bonnie will be there, he decides it won't be so bad.


	33. Fall Again

**This drabble is based on a line said in 4x19**

* * *

Intense hues from the sun fill up the silent bedroom. Stefan lay on his side, quietly watching Bonnie sleep. They had spent a long night together and Stefan isn't surprised that she is still asleep. When Bonnie soon begins to murmur and thrash around, Stefan realizes that she is having some kind of nightmare. Wordlessly, he wraps his arms around her body, pulling her in closely which calms her instantly. Bonnie begins to stir when he presses a kiss to her cheek.

Bonnie's eyes flutter open and she smiles at the warm look on Stefan's face as he greets her. "Good morning."

"Good morning." She softly answers back. There is something almost innocent about the way Stefan looks first thing in morning. He doesn't seem to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders and he seems more relaxed. She loves seeing him this away and because of this she snuggles closer to him. She is unsurprised by the warmth coming from him despite his vampire status; as he tends to soak up some of her body heat during the night.

Instead she revels in how good he feels against her only to freeze when she feels something poking insistently against her behind.

Stefan shifts away from her slightly, ignoring the hardening of his cock and instead focuses on her nightmare. "Are you okay? I noticed you were thrashing in your sleep." He looks at her in concern.

"I'm okay; it was just a normal nightmare, nothing supernatural about it." She reassures by leaning up to press a firm kiss against his lips.

Stefan's body visibly relaxes at her reassurance. Ever since the situation with the witches, Bonnie has been having reoccurring nightmares about what happened.

It took a while, but Bonnie eventually began to remember everything and while it's good that she is in the loop, Stefan can only hope the lack of dreams the last few nights means the dreams have stopped permanently.

Mentally shaking himself out of those thoughts, Stefan deepens their kiss only stopping when Bonnie pulls away to catch her breath.

They lay content together for a few moments and Stefan's thoughts go to the night of the prom, specifically what Caroline said during the dance they shared. He had been upset about Elena and she assured him that he would fall for someone else. He had been hopeful, but he hadn't really believed it would happen.

Unsurprisingly Caroline ended up being right; he ended up comforting Bonnie after she was attacked by Elena and that night renewed their friendship. That friendship eventually grew in something more and now here they were together.

He focuses on the object of his thoughts, bliss running through him when she presses a kiss under his chin.

Their tranquility is eventually disturbed when Bonnie glances at the clock and realizes the time. "I really should get up." She says with some reluctance despite crawling up the bed and further away from him.

Stefan frowns in confusion, "Where are you going?" He sits up slightly making the sheet slide down his body, stopping low on his hips.

"My dad should be home soon and I need get there before he shows up. I might legally be an adult, but I don't want my dad seeing me do the walk of shame. I'll see you later on tonight though." She explains logically; inwardly she is amused by the pout forms on his lips as well as the way the sheet clings to his body.

He seems to read her thoughts and the next thing she knows he has her ankle, draping her along his body.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asks confused, but also happy to feel his skin against hers.

"I think you know." His hands grip her hips. "If you're going to be away from me all day, I think we both should have some fun before you go." He takes her mouth in a kiss and thrusts inside of her.

As he lifts Bonnie up and down on his shaft he decides that he's going to have to find away to thank Caroline for her advice. He doesn't have the slightest idea of how to go about it, but know he figure something out.

When Bonnie's walls squeeze his cock, he thinks maybe he'll ask her to help.


	34. Trapped Below

Stefan knows that he should be trying to figure out away to break out of this steel box, but all he can think of is Bonnie.

The moment Silas revealed Bonnie's death to Stefan; his first thought after the despair that shot through him had been that he should have known something was wrong. He should have seen the signs, pressed her for the truth.

He thought something had been up with when she dragged him to the utility closet right before graduation. He came to the school early anxious to see her. When he finally did see her, he'd barely gotten one word out before her lips were on his, her legs were wrapped around his waist and he'd been inside of her.

Not exactly unusual for them these days (they make time for rendezvous whenever they can), but now he remembers that she seemed strangely subdued as he was thrusting into her wet heat. It was as if she had been savoring the moment.

At one point he even asked if something was wrong, but instead of answering she clenched her walls around his shaft in a way that had his eyes rolling in the back of his head and bit into his neck. After that he hadn't been thinking about anything other than bringing them both to climax.

By the time they were finished, they had been running slightly late and any thoughts of something being wrong had completely fled his mind.

And that had been the last time he'd had any significant moments with her other than the group hug they shared right before the ceremony.

X

Eventually he grows exhausted of replaying that fateful day and instead focuses on the moment his feelings for her began to change.

He and Bonnie had grown closer in the last six months, becoming better friends. It wasn't until a couple of months ago that their relationship started to shift into something more.

The shift began after the situation with the witches; he had been trying to get her through the pain of reliving Jeremy's death. They had been locked in a hug when she suddenly pulled him into a kiss. The kiss immediately grew passionate and it wasn't until she was trying to lift his shirt over his head that he came to his senses.

He resisted at first (despite being hard as rock) because he knew she was vulnerable and he hadn't wanted to take advantage of her, but when he had taken a look into her pain-filled eyes, he could tell it was something she needed. And truth be told after the last year, it had been something he needed as well. So when she made another attempt to take off his shirt, he let her.

Afterwards, she asked him to leave, insistent that what happened between them was a onetime thing and should be kept between them. He agreed and when he talked to Damon later on, he acted as if nothing unusual had happened.

X

Of course it hadn't been a onetime thing.

A few days later he'd gone to check up on her and once again one thing led to another. Hours later, he woke up in her bed, his body aching pleasantly, and Bonnie in his arms.

After that, him coming to check on her became a ritual. Sometimes those visits ended with them tangled together in her bed (or her sofa, and once they had been impatient and gone at on the stairs), but more often than not, they would find themselves content with just talking.

She would talk about her struggle with dark magic and he sympathized by mentioning his own struggle with darkness. They commiserated over their failed relationships; the feelings of betrayal they both felt when they realized their exes had feelings someone else.

X

Before long, prom came around the corner. They had discussed going together, but knew it would cause problems with their friends and instead decided to they would fall back into the roles that were expected of them.

Naturally the night was a disaster and ended in Bonnie nearly killing Elena after nearly being killed herself. He and Damon managed to talk her down and when he asked her if she was okay (a stupid question, but it was the only thing he could think to ask at the time), she stalked away angry.

He'd gone after her immediately, ignoring the perplexed look Damon gave him. When he got to her house she had been furious and initially she hadn't been very receptive to his visit. He even got thrown across the room for his effort. But he eventually wore her down and he stayed the night.

Later on as he watched her sleep, he came to conclusion that something needed to be done about Elena's humanity. He's sure that to ever one else his one-track focus on flipping her switch had been for Elena's sake, but he'd really been afraid the next time she and Bonnie had a confrontation, one of them might not come back alive.

X

By the time they reached graduation day, Elena's humanity had been turned back on, but they had to deal with a host of other problems. That left them with very little time together and he actually planned on asking her to go away with him for the summer when he had been attacked by Silas.

X

Now he's trapped in a steel box with no chance of being rescued and without Bonnie he's unsure if he even wants to be rescued.


	35. Out of Sight

**A/N - This is set during S1 after Sheila's death. This focuses on what Bonnie did when she was "out of town" for those several episodes.**

* * *

Their gazes lock as Bonnie wraps her legs around Stefan's waist. He fills her with one deep, powerful thrust. In response, she arches forward when his hands glide down her back to grab her ass. He squeezes the globes before he hastily pulls her away from the wall and carries her over to the bed.

They land on the bed with a loud plop and within seconds of landing, Stefan begins pounding in and out of her. "Oh, oh God…" Bonnie whimpers over and over, her nails digging into his back as the heat between them rises. As a result Stefan lifts her legs higher around his torso in order to slide deeper in to her warmth. The slight change makes Stefan feel huge inside of her and she cries out in passion. Opening her eyes Bonnie stares at his face above her and realizes that his face has shifted into its natural vampire state. Turned on beyond belief, Bonnie pulls Stefan down for a kiss; careful not to puncture her tongue on his fangs.

After several more thrusts, Bonnie feels the pressure build up in her body before she climaxes in an uncontrollable orgasm. Stefan comes soon after her and they collapse onto the bed.

X

Later Bonnie stares intensely at Stefan's sculpted face as he sleeps soundly next to her. They are so close that they are basically sharing a pillow and Bonnie takes the opportunity to study his face close up. She takes in his long eyelashes and the fullness of his lips and marvels at how peaceful he looks in sleep. Bonnie shifts as the arm wrapped around her midsection moves and his hand begins unconsciously stroking the skin there. Before she can move to stop him, the stroking stops and Stefan falls into a deeper sleep, much to her relief. Her gaze briefly moves around the small room before she continues on with studying Stefan.

She knows shouldn't be here with him, not after what happened with her Grams, but being with Stefan makes her feel things she hasn't felt in a long, if ever. Bonnie left Mystic Falls both angry and hurt by the events that transpired. She stayed long enough for the funeral and after squaring away her school situation, she opted to go away for a while.

She decided not to tell anyone where she was going or when she was coming back. At the time, she hadn't been sure herself. She ended up renting a motel room in a small town just outside of Virginia. She was left alone for the most part, which suited Bonnie just fine. Instead, she spent a lot of time learning new spells and reflecting on the last few months.

Bonnie had been there nearly a week when Stefan showed up.

XX

**Four and a Half Weeks Ago**

Bonnie walks into her room carrying her bag of supplies and sets them down on the small round table. She turns around intending on taking a shower, only to find Stefan sitting on her bed. When he sees her he stands up and it's clear that he has been sitting there for a while. She doesn't bother trying to figure out how he managed to get in the room because she knows he compelled the motel clerk. Bonnie looks around the room wildly, obviously assuming the others are somewhere in the room.

"I came here alone, no one knows that I came to find you" Stefan says softly, clearly having read the look on her face.

"How did you find me" Her voice is laced with anger and she can tell he's slightly taken aback. Bonnie has always been at the very least polite to him, but she's angry and she can't bring herself to care about making nice with him.

"This is where I go when I need to get away. I figured you might do the same. And I was right." He shrugs and stuffs his hands into his pockets."

"If you're here to get me to help your asshole of a brother again, I'm not really in the mood." And she means that, at the moment Bonnie knows that if she saw him right now she would be tempted to light him on fire.

"That's not why I'm here, Bonnie." He walks closer her, standing until there are only a few feet between them.

"Did Elena put you up this?" If he's not here because of Damon than it has to be because of Elena, much like the other times he's sought her out.

"No! I thought you could use a friend. You shouldn't be dealing with this alone." His eyes penetrate her and she feels as though he can see through her soul.

"Why?" She averts her gaze briefly before meeting his eyes once again this time determined not lose her anger.

"I didn't take you or Sheila in account and in the end you both ended up paying the price. I'm so sorry for that" His voice is sincere and she can feel the ice melting around her heart.

"I know, you have no reason to trust me, but I want to be here for you now. The way I should have been here for you before all this happened. Please let me do that" He pleads with her, his eyes bright with emotion.

Bonnie stares at him silently for several moments. Inwardly she is overwhelmed by the dueling emotions running through her. The only indication that Stefan has managed to reach her is the lone tear that runs down her cheek.

Stefan sees this and without any hesitation pulls her into his arms, allowing her to break down for the first time since Sheila's death.

X

That night she falls asleep in his arms and Stefan spends the next few days keeping her company while she visits several of the magic shops in town. Surprisingly Bonnie finds herself actually having a good time.

Several times his phone rings (it's almost always Elena) and he continues to hit ignore before he eventually turns it off altogether. Eventually she breaks down and asks about Elena and he surprises her when he reveals they broke up.

_'Things weren't working out between us'._ Is the only thing he will say and she lets it go despite knowing there is more to it than that.

X

Nothing physical happens between them until a week later after a vampire attempts to go on a rampage in town and also attempts to torture Stefan. In order to stop him, Bonnie sets him on fire and he burns to death.

It's the first time she's ever killed. And despite knowing it was not only necessary, but the right thing to do, she feels rattled by it. Stefan notices and attempts to comfort her which that results in a unexpected kiss between them.

The kiss leads to more and Bonnie finds herself flat on her back with Stefan looming over her. They spend the night together learning each others' bodies and the next few weeks are mostly spent talking like they have been since Stefan found her.

The only difference is that now much of that talking is done in bed between bouts of fiery sex.

They never talk about the sudden change in their relationship, but it is still made clear that things between will never be same.

X

**Now**

Bonnie starts when she feels a pair of lips press a kiss to her shoulder and she is suddenly staring into Stefan's eyes. She realizes that because of her daydreaming, she has no idea how long he has been awake and watching her.

"Your loud thinking woke me up" He jokes, his lips pulling into a grin. "Seriously though what are you thinking about?" His voice is soft and slightly rough from sleep, but Bonnie can't help but find it sexy.

"We need to talk about what's been happening between us."

"I think it's fairly obvious what's been happening" he trails a finger across her cheek and hauls her on top of him.

"I'm serious." Bonnie braces her hands on his chest and ignores the arousal that automatically appears because of her close proximity to him. "I'm dealing with my own baggage. I'm not looking to be a rebound because you can't have Elena."

Bonnie flinches when Stefan eyes flicker with hurt, but she can't bring herself to feel guilty for it. She's beginning to fall for him and she needs to know what's going on inside of his head.

"I was the one that broke up with Elena, not the other way around."

"…" Bonnie's mouth opens in shock and she briefly wonders if she's in an alternate universe because Elena is usually the one doing the breaking up with.

"You should know that I've been drawn to you since the day we met. I don't know if was the vampire-witch thing, but I felt something." He looks at imploring her to understand.

Bonnie nods in understanding because she felt it as well, but she had ignored because his focus had been on Elena.

"I ignored it because my main reason for returning had been because of Elena and you seemed not to like me. Things changed completely for me that night I gave you some of my blood after Damon attacked you. After that things between me and Elena weren't the same and once you left I knew I couldn't continue the relationship so I broke it off." He leans upward, his nose rubs against hers in an Eskimo kiss.

"I just want to know if you feel the same way." He presses kisses to her cheeks, jaw, and neck. "I think you do. I see it whenever you laugh at one of my terrible jokes, the way you've been worried about my wellbeing despite having more than enough reason not to." His hands move down to her waist. "I can see it in your eyes when I'm moving inside of you. It's like you can't get enough of me. I know I can't get enough of you" He kisses her passionately before pulling back.

"You're right." Bonnie when she gets her equilibrium back. She caresses one of his cheeks.

His eyes are bright with happiness and Bonnie can't resist leaning down for another kiss. The kiss takes a life of its own and Bonnie is unsurprised when Stefan grabs her hips and impales her on his shaft. She moans his thrusts become more powerful and she begins to feel a familiar pressure build up in her.

X

Afterwards they lay cuddled together in the same position, Stefan still encased inside of her, both slowly starting to fall asleep.

"Stefan?"

"Yeah?"

"I think it's time we go home. I think I'm ready now." Her voice is muffled against his chest.

"Okay." He says simply before they both fall asleep


End file.
